By the light of the moon
by princess December Snow
Summary: Casey, Maggie, J, Rin, Andrew and Michael are best friends, When they are targeted by Pitch black, for unknown reasons, Jack steps in to save the day, but Casey is quickly falling head over heels for the winter guardian, and he her. But can an immortal love a human, and is Casey as human as she seems? We'll find out! (Draco is Jack's brother)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, this is my new rise of the guardians story starring my friends and I as OCs hope you like!**

Casey's POV

I sat there, at my desk drawing, my best friend asleep on my bed. I rolled my eyes at Maggie's snoring. It was a sleep over, yet, I couldn't sleep, I just couldn't shake the feeling that me and my friend were being watched… I looked down at my sketchbook, The fan art that poured from this book was based on the stories Jamie told. My friends liked the stories too, they just couldn't understand my obsession. Of course I believed, my belief was all I could hold on to in this hectic world, unlike most people my age, I didn't care what people thought about me, or what I believed in. I looked back to my drawing to see an evil smirk on the face of Pitch Black, the boogy man. The drawing was too accurate, I shivered and turned to a new page. Jack Frost, why was that name so familiar?

Then I got an evil idea, I touched my alarm clock and it went off, jolting Maggie from her sleep. "Casey! What the hell was that for?!" She demanded through my laughter. "You were snoring," I state, once I can breath that is. "Come on, we're going for a walk," I said. "Case, it's three A.M. and snowing," she said. "All the more reason to - Wait! It's snowing?!" I demanded. "I should have never said anything," Maggie laughed as I ran and opened the window, allowing the cold air to rush in, I loved winter. I inhaled and exhaled the freezing air, it was some how comforting, relieving me of the uneasy feeling that I had only moments ago. "Come on," she sighed, giving in to my request for a walk, we got on warm clothes and went out quietly so not to wake my aunt.

We walked around Burgus, sticking to the sidewalk. "We should probably go back," Maggie said after a little while. "Yeah, I guess," I sighed. As we rounded the corner that Jamie's house was on, Maggie suddenly, without warning passed out. "Maggie!" I exclaimed, rushing to her side. "Maggie, wake up," I pleaded, I was about to call for help, but a hand clamped over my mouth, holding it shut. I panicked and tried to fight back, but grabbed only sand, Then then sand seemed to solidify, binding my wrists behind my back, my captor removed his hand, but before I could call out, it was replaced with the same sand. Some of the sand moved over to Maggie, binding her in the same manner. My eyes widened as I got a good look at it, black, just like in Jamie's stories, yet it was still so familiar.

Then I hear a dark chuckle and footsteps behind me, my captor walked in front of me, grabbing me by the chin. My eyes widened, standing in front of me was none other than Pitch Black himself. "Hello, Casey, lovely night, isn't it? Oh wait, you can't answer," he smirked evilly. My heart clenched, how did he know my name? He released my chin and shoved me to the ground, my shoulder length brown hair flared across my face. I tried to scream through my gag, but it didn't carry more than a few feet. Pitch smirks and what appears to be a horse made of the same sand material. Pitch picks up the unconscious Maggie and throws her over the nightmare, returning just after for me. Just as he is about to grab me, I feel a gust of cold air. "Touch her and I'll make the fight worth your while," a voice snarled, my head whipped around, Standing there, holding a long wooden staff out threateningly was a boy. A boy with hair as white as snow, pale skin, he was wearing a blue hoodie. Nice body too, I thought to myself, looking him up and down. If I wasn't gagged, I would have grinned, according to Jamie's stories, if my hunch was right then my rescuer was none other than Jack Frost.

"What are you going to do, Frost, throw a snowball at me?" He mocked, making another grab for me, but Jack blocked it easily, much to my relief. "I've done it before," he smirked, as the two fought, my heart and stomach clenched in fear. Then Jamie runs out, "Casey! Don't be afraid, it only makes him stronger!" He exclaimed. So I stopped pulling against the bindings, and I concentrated on getting my heart rate under control. Once I managed to start breathing normally, Pitch started to slow down, his movements becoming sluggish, he glared at me, enraged that I was no longer scared.

Jamie ran and got Maggie away from the nightmare, he simply touched it and it turned into a golden sand that floated away on the wind. He carried her back over to me and stood in front of us to offer some sort of protection. When Pitch realized that he wasn't going to win this, he simply vanished. "Is he gone?" Jamie asked. "For now, but this is Pitch, we can bet he has something up his sleeves," The guy that I assumed was Jack said. I pulled against the bindings, hoping now that Pitch was gone they would disintegrate like the nightmare had. I grunted, trying to slip my hand through it, but every time I almost succeeded, it just wound itself farther up my wrist.

Then the boys seemed to remember our presence. Jack walked over and whispered, "I need you to stay perfectly still," he grabbed my wrists and after a moment of intense cold, the sand fell away from my body, allowing me to move and speak. I sat up. "Thanks," I muttered. "W-wait, you can see me?" he asked, eyes wide. I nodded sheepishly and ducked my head. "I'm a big fan of Jamie's stories," I chuckle, "I just never thought they would come in handy," I mused. He went over to Maggie and I watched as he froze the sand, and the bindings shattered. He looked to me, "Can you walk?" he asked. I nod and stand, I'm a little wobbly, but not to bad. "Jamie, get home," he commanded. Jamie shrugged and went inside. Jack picked up Maggie and we walked back to my house, I was bursting with questions, but I didn't want to freak him out. "Thanks again, you know for saving us," I said. "Just doing my job," he said, his cheeks turning a faint pink,it was adorable.

When Maggie and I left, I had left the window open, good thing too, Maggie accidentally locked us out. Jack flew her up, then came back for me. He sat me down on my bedroom floor. Then I thought of something, "How do you know where my house is?" I asked, amused. His cheeks heated up and he scratched the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed. "Jamie told me that you loved the stories and drew pictures based on them, I wanted to see how accurate they were," he said, "I didn't snoop or do anything creepy," he added quickly, causing me to snort. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this yet," I laughed. He grinned. "I have to get to the pole and warn the others about Pitch, I'm not sure when I'll be back, it could be tonight, but keep a close eye out," he said. "Sure. I don't really sleep anyway," I said. "Why not?" he asked, confused. "I don't know, ever since I was little, whenever I sleep I have the worst dreams, so I just don't sleep," I say with a shrug and a grimace. "Oh," he says indifferently, but I can see in his eyes that he's troubled by it.

He hands me a snow globe. "Um… what's this?" I ask. "It's one of North's snow globes, If _anything _happens, anything, even if one of you has a nightmare, whisper 'the north pole' out loud and throw it at the wall and run through the portal," he instructs. I nod, understanding, "Don't go anywhere alone either, always have someone with you, travel in a group," he says.

"Thank you, sergeant safety," I smirked. "Any time, comrade come-back," he laughs and he climbs out my window and out on to the wind. "It was a pleasure saving you, milady!" he bowed with a ridiculous flourish. "Oh beat it, snow ball," I smirked. "Hey! Thats snow _balls_ to you!" he joked, causing me to nearly collapse in a fit of giggles. Wait, was I giggling? I never giggle… His eyes softened, "I'll come back when I can," he said and flew off on the wind.

What you think, pls review!


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter!**

Maggie's POV

I woke up on Casey's bed and moaned, "Case, I had the weirdest dream," she chuckled. "Well, depending on what you dreamt about… It may not have been a dream," she said, gazing out the window with a look of longing on her face. "So you mean to tell me we went on a walk, were almost kidnaped by the king of nightmares and fear, were saved by Jamie and Jack Frost, who by the way you totally have the hots for?" I asked expecting her to laugh and tell me how silly I was being, instead she muttered under her breath, "Whether I have the hots for him or not is none of your business," I stared at her, my mouth agape. "Maggie, close your mouth before a bird poops in it," she grumbles.

"So it _wasn't _a dream?" I asked. She shook her head. "He said it would be a good idea to travel in groups, not to go out alone," she explained, "J is gonna be all over this," she muttered, picking up her phone. J and Casey were really close, big believers, yet they were _nothing_ alike, we would have no problem convincing _her. _Rin and the others would be another story.

"J? Hey you need to get here now, it's important. Yes I realize its three am, trust me, you'll be glad. Fine, meet us at Jamie's place then," she argued then hung up with a sigh. "I have to go to Jamie's to practice anyway," she shrugged. "Practice?" I asked. "Music class project," she explained. She quickly scribbled a note and put it on the desk. "Lets go."

Jack's POV

As I flew back to the pole, I thought about everything that had just happened… "Wait, what am I doing, I have a snow globe," I roll my eyes at my own ridiculousness. "North Pole," I whisper and throw the globe flying through the portal. I land in North's workshop, flat on my back. "Hello, Jack," says a jolly voice. "Hey, North," I groan, sitting up. "Vat happened?" he asked, reading my facial expression. "Pitch."

That was all I needed to say. He went to call the others. "This better be good, North," Bunny grumbled, popping up out of a tunnel. "Bunny," I greet, sitting down, since last easter, bunny and I had a much better relationship, aka, we only tried to kill each other once or twice a week or so. "Frost," he replied, then tooth flew in, followed by baby tooth. "Hi, Jack!" She laughed, Baby tooth flew over and landed on my shoulder. "Jack vat is going on all you said was Pitch?" North asks. "Pitch attacked two girls not far from Jamies house and one or both of them could see me," I explain. "Why is that so different, I mean besides it being Pitch," asked Bunny. "Guys, they were teenagers," I said, explaining everything that happened. "What? Teenagers? How is that possible?" asked Tooth. A question mark formed over Sandy's head. I told them how Casey had always had nightmares and that troubled them just as much as it did me. "You need to bring her and her friend, and anyone else her age who can see us, you need to bring them here, it would be smart to bring Jamie too, we need to meet these people," North says. I nod and jump out the window, flying back to Burgess.

I got back and opened the window, climbing in just as the sun came up. I searched the house, but Casey and her friend were no where to be found. Just as I started to panic, I saw a note on her desk,

Jack,

If you get back and we're still gone, I had to go to Jamie's to finish a project, come if you want, We should be done soon.

Casey. ❆

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding, they were okay. I flew over to Jamie's place and went inside. I closed the door and walked in. I walked three steps before I hear it.

"_**Don't you dare look out your window, Darling everythings on fire, the war outside our door keeps raging on."**_.

I walked into the main room and saw Jamie sitting at a keyboard, playing an almost sad tune, as Casey and one of her friends sang to it. "_**Hold on to this lullaby, even when the musics gone**_." She had a great voice, I'll give her that. Then a boy came up behind her and took her by surprise, tackling her to the ground, tickling her. "Zeb! Stop!" she pleaded through her laughter. Who was this kid? "Never, it is my job to annoy my big sister!" the boy laughed. Oh, her brother.

"Beat it, kid, or I'll call mom," she threatened, laughing as the boy took off running. She shook her head after him in mock scorn. "_Boys,"_ she said like an explanation. I raised an eyebrow, waiting to be noticed. "Hey!" Came three male voices, Jamie and two boys I'd never seen before. "Oh, _please_, Andrew, you and Michael are so over dramatic," she snorted. "look whos talking," smirked a girl with thick, dark black hair, that was cut boy short and stuck up in odd places like she'd been electrocuted. "Oh, shut it, J," she said. Then J asked, "Now what what was so important you had to get me out of bed this early?" Casey shared a glance with the girl she was with earlier. "Should we tell them, Maggie? After all they already think we're crazy," She smirked. Maggie grinned. "Yes, lets, Rin is going to be the hardest to convince," they laugh, I smirk, knowing exactly where they were going with this. "Why would I be the hardest to convince?" Asked a girl I assumed was Rin. The two girls who knew what was going on laughed. Casey had a mischievous twinkle in her chocolate colored eyes. "I met Jack frost."

Casey's POV

I could see in their eyes, they didn't believe me, "She's telling the truth," says Jamie, backing her up. "Yep," says Maggie, I could tell Maggie was helping, she wasn't one to joke about this stuff. I see a motion out of the corner of my eye, I look up and see Jack standing there, and I can't help the grin that finds it's way onto my face. "He's here right now," I say, he winks. "Proof I want proof," Rin demands. "How extream should I go?" he asked, with a smirk. "Oh, don't freak them out, _too much_," I say.

"Hold on you saw Jack frost? Okay for once I agree with Rin where's the proof?" J asked. I grinned at him. He smirked and taped the window with his staff, frosting it over completely. I smirked as their eyes widened. "Holy Snowballs! You weren't lying!" J says staring right at me. "See, even she got the snowballs thing," he snorted and I laughed at our inside joke. Once I can breath again, I ask, "Can everyone see him, this is the proof that I'm not crazy!" I smirk. "Yes you are we all are," J smirks. "Touche," I say, leaning back. Then I notice Jack looks like he wants to say something. "What's wrong?" I ask. "I talked to the others about Pitch, they think it would be best to take you guys there," he explained. "Were?" asked Maggie. Jack smiled. "The north pole."

Dun duh dun! hope you like!


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again!**

Maggie's POV

Jack smiled. "The north pole," I grinned, "we can't just leave everything," Andrew said. "It's for your own protection, pack a small bag and meet me back here," Jack says. J looks in the bookbag she takes everywhere, "Okay I'm good," J says. Jack gives her a strange look. "You get used to the strangeness of this group," Michael says. "I live out of my bookbag only way to survive at the orphanage," J explains. "Oh, I'm sorry," he says, cringing. "Eh I work five jobs taking care of 20 or so kids most people would have ran away but I like it," J says, "besides those kids need someone and the three tennagers that still live there not including me is all they got," she mutters. Jack smiles, "Well, thats kind what I do."

"Yeah but you don't have to stay up till who knows when when we have a sick kid it's not fun," J says. "True," he says.

I go to my place and pack some things, giving my parents the lame excuse that I was going to stay with Rin for a few weeks. I got back and Jack and J were playing cards. J beats him easily "you could put bunny to shame," he says. "Yeah I could," J smirks. "Everyone ready?" he asked. I nod then I notice the look on Casey's face, she looked like a little kid at christmas, no pun intended. "Oh look Casey is drooling," J smirks. "Am not," she muttered, wiping her mouth to check. Jack smirks and says,"Don't worry, I have that effect on lots of people," he laughs. "Cocky much?" Casey smirks. "Lots," he winks, causing her to turn bright red.

"You can stop flirting now," J says. Jack rolls his eyes and says, "North pole," then he throws the snow globe to the floor.

J's POV

We fell through the vortex that Jack Frost created, wow, sounds weird just thinking it! I was the last one through and when I got out I kicked Michael on accident knocking him over. "Sorry, dude," I say. He just shrugs and picks himself up. I get up myself ignoring offered hands. I look around. "Wow," is all that escapes my lips. I don't know what's going on here, but this is pretty sweet.

Than I see them the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy, and North just as Jamie described them. "Woah," Rin mutters. "Best day ever!" Casey laughs. "Children," I say, rolling my eyes. "This is so cool," Maggie laughs, I was looking around, Rin and Andrew were laughing and Michael was just staring at the other guardians. Jack stepped through the portal, smirking like none other.

"Welcome to the north pole!" A large jolly man called, laughing. "I want to see the teeth!" a woman called, flying over, she was beautiful, covered in multi colored plumage. She opened the mouth of a very surprised Casey. "OH MY _GOSH!_ There like clouds! So white!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Tooth?" Jack said, amused. "Sorry, they're beautiful," Tooth apologizes. "Mine aren't," I mutter. Jack laughs, and I roll my eyes. "Cookies?" North offers, I eagerly take one. "Thanks!" I say, first piece of food since yesterday morning. We pass them around. "Casey, why didn't you get one?" I asked. She smiled at me softly, "Cause I'm allergic to chocolate," she shrugs. "What!?" Jack exclaims. Casey just shrugs again. "I am so _sorry_," Jack says. "Ah, no biggie," she laughs.

"I forbid you to be allergic," I tell her. "Wow, cause thats really something I can help," she smirks. I just shrug like hey I tried. She laughed. "Guys I'm fine, I have lived without chocolate for seven years, I'll live," she says. "No you won't chocolate is one of the main reasons to survive," I say. She rolls her eyes.

Rin's POV

"Well, why are we even here?" I ask, all this is too good to be true, there must be a catch. "Well, last night, well, I'm not sure how to explain it," Casey says. "Last night, I slept over at Casey's house, we went outside for a walk and when we got to Jamie's house, I passed out, that's all I remember," Maggie says. "We were attacked and almost kidnaped, and if Jack hadn't shown up, we probably wouldn't be here," Casey said. "By who?" I ask. "Pitch black," Jack answers for her. "The bogey man?" J asks. "Yeah, how did you know?" Jack asked. "Jamie's stories,," she mutters. Andrew squeezes my hand, "You okay, Rinny?" he asks. "Yeah, it's just a lot to take in," I say, I sighed. I smirked a bit at Casey's face, she was still looking around in awe.

"The yeti will take you to your rooms," North said. We all thanked him and the others, and Phil led us down the hall. I was the first stop, I waved to the others and opened the door, wow. The room was painted a pale plum, the bed was huge, enough pillows to get lost in… I like how they do protection.

Maggie's POV

Rin clearly loved her room, I hope mine is as nice. Phil opened another door and I entered with a grin, it was perfect, simple, yet elegant, the color scheme was monochromatic, with different shades of silver. The metallic bed was wrought iron with perfect roses. It was as if it were designed just for me. The wood was all silver birch, and it was beautiful. This was so cool, I mean, I met Santa Claus!

J's POV

When I entered my room I immediately liked it. the wood and walls were black. the carpet was black patterned with red. The bed sheets were black and red and there was even a bookshelf, there was a big bay window with a window seat letting the moonlight in. Honestly it was like stepping into a world of darkness that didn't feel unsafe in fact I probably felt safer here than I ever did at the orphanage. It was really nice, the wooden bed frame was ashen wood, it almost looked burned… I collapse on the bed exhausted from being woken at three am curse you Casey.

Andrew's POV

I opened the door to my room and I almost freaked, this was so much cooler than my room back home, It seemed open, and warm, there were plants everywhere. The furniture was made from living plants. "Woah," is all that escapes my lips. The covers even were made of thick leaves. I loved nature, so this was awesome. The walls looked like a meadow, the ceiling was like light through the tree tops.

Michael's POV

My room was awesome, I was sharing a room with Jamie, since he was my brother. I layed down on my bed and passed out.

Casey's POV

I opened the door on the last room to reveal a room that looked like it fell from the sky, it was pale blue with misty splotches of white. I laughed, it was a cool temperature, on half of the room it was day, and it slowly faded into a sunset, all the way to the darkest night. "Wow," I said and laughed. "Like it, snowflake?" Asked a voice. "I love it." I laugh. Then I realize, "Snowflake?" I ask, confused, I look over and Jack is standing in the doorway, "Heh, yeah," he chuckled, nervously. "If you don't like it then-" he started, but I cut him off, "No, I like it, I- I'v never had a nickname before," I smile, liking the way it sounded, coming from his lips…. Then it starts snowing, but I don't mind, the cold never bothered me anyway.

"So what do you think of the pole?" he asked, "I love it, it's amazing here," I sigh. "I live here in the summer because it's too warm in Burgus," he says. "It's great, almost worth being attacked for." I smirk. "Sorry about Pitch by the way," he cringed. "Ahh, I just want to know why he tried to kidnap us specifically," I shrug. he avoids eye contact. "You know don't you," it wasn't a question, it was a statement. He nods, a pained look in his eyes, "You're not going to tell me are you?" I ask, he shakes his head, "As much as I want to, I can't," he says, "As much as I want to I can't," he whispers. I shrug, again, "Look, I know you're confused and you want answers, but you have to find them on you own," he says, sadly. "Are you two going to kiss?" J asks from the doorway, and I realize how close we were. I look away from Jack and turn bright red.

later that night, I can't avoid sleep any more, so I lay on the cloud like bed and drift off.

I lay there, the pain overwhelming I see blurry faces and recognize a few voices, J… Jack, In the nightmare, I was dieing, the same nightmare I have had every night for the past ten years, and he was in it, that made no since, I only just met him, or did I? I jolted awake, screaming "Hey, it's okay, it's okay, Jack was holding me, trying to calm me down. "It was just a nightmare," he whispers. "You were screaming," he whispers. I sob into his hoodie, staining it with tears. Once I stop crying, he stood up to leave. "No!" I cry. He turns back to me. "Don't leave," I plead. He sits back down on the bed, "Stay with me?" I ask. Just as I lose consciousness, I could swear I heard him whisper, "Always." That was the first time in years, I slept without nightmares.

**What you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**There's some action this chapter!**

J's POV

The next morning I woke at 5am per usual and dressed waiting for everyone else to wake up. My usual nightmare plays through my mind. Everyone I care for dead and it's my fault. I run down the hall towards the think that will save me just as I reach it black sand swallows me up. I shake my head trying to rid my mind of that stupid repeating nightmare. I hear someone scream and it sounds like Casey… I should go to her but I didn't hear Frosty leave her room. I stay awake till Casey comes to my door, "Breakfast!" she calls. I open the door and beat her there. I load up my plate and take half the bacon, Bunny has all the carrots and he refuses to even look at the scrambled eggs. I sit down and eat trying not to look like a starving orphan. "I heard screaming last night, what happened?" I asked, Casey avoided my eyes, "nightmare?" I ask understanding in my voice. She just barely nodded I squeezed her arm hoping she understood I knew.

She gives me a small smile, she actually seems to be in a pretty good mood. "Hey I never heard Frosty come out of your room want to explain?" I ask. She turned bright red, "He keeps the nightmares a way," she muttered. I smirk "sure he does," I say. "I'm serious, last night after he woke me up, he stayed and I fell back asleep, that was the first time in ten years I have slept without that nightmare," she whispers. My eyes widen at the truth in her voice. "What are you two whispering about?" Jack whispered mockingly. "Nothing," I whispered back. "Liar," he whisper smirked. Then we start a whisper argument, the three of us. The others watched, amused.

Jack's POV

This was fun, having people 'my age' who believed in me, especially Casey… What mystifies me (and the rest of the guardians) is how she could see me, Pitch and them without being convinced, she had absolute faith, and that was rare in someone her age. There was something about her, the way her chocolatey like eyes saw what others couldn't. She never doubted, according to Jamie, she had a really bad history, she held on to her belief because it got her through her painful life, like J, she lost both parents at a young age, she believed, because she was lonely. I know better than anyone how that feels… it's painful to feel like nothing you does ever matters.

'I will never let her feel alone again,' I promise myself. A few hours after breakfast, I'm walking around and I see her sitting in the window, drawing the arctic landscape. "What you doing?" I ask even though I already know. "Drawing, I love expressing my feelings on paper, but the tundra is so empty, almost…" she trailed off. "Lonely?" I asked, finishing her sentence. "Yeah exactly," she says. I give her a small smile. "Do you want to go outside?" I asked, suddenly excited. "Sure, just let me get some warm clothes on!" she runs off.

When she gets back I take her outside and we see J sitting there without a coat on. "What are you doing?" I asked curiously. "It was a bet," she says. "Yes! Andrew owes me twenty bucks." Casey laughs. I marvel at her laugh, like a clear peal of bells. Then she sinks about three feet into the snow, causing both J and I to laugh. "Oh, come on, not funny, help me out!" she exclaimed, squirming, trying to get free. J pulls her out and whispers something in her ear smirking evilly. Casey laughs and kneels down on the ground, "What are you doing?" I ask, confused. "This," she stands and throws a snowball at my face, just barely catching me off guard. "Oh, you really shouldn't have done that," I smirk.

They smirk right back and the fight begins. J gets out first, simply because she doesn't really care. We had built up huge snow forts, hers was practically an igloo. "Come out, come out!" I called. "Not a chance, frostbite!" She yelled from inside. "_Frostbite?_" I asked, amused, "Well you called me snowflake," she laughed from inside. "Just kiss already!" J yells. "If I win, you have to kiss me," I threaten. "Oooohhh," J calls. "I might let you win then!" she laughs "Oh, god, did I say that out loud?" she says, I laugh. "Oh man I'm gonna die!" J laughs out loud. "Not funny, J!" she calls. "No you're right it was hilarious," J laughs. "Crap," she says, "Guys, I'm stuck," they laugh.

"Hold on I'm coming," I say. I chuckle and start the break the ice covering the door, I get in and she is past her head in the snow. I laugh. "Oh very funny, frostbite, now get me out of here." she grumbles. "I won, wheres my prize?" I chuckle. She turns bright red. I pull her out of the hole, "You okay?" I chuckle. "Yeah," she says then kisses me. "Theres your prize," she smirks. "AHhm mph!" we hear a muffled scream. I stiffen "Stay here," I whisper. I go outside, only to see us, and the pole surrounded by nightmares.

J is being bound and gagged by my brother Draco. "Draco! let her go!" I yell. "Not a chance, brother, this may not be the girl I was sent here after, but this one is important as well," he says, throwing her up on a nightmare. "_Sent here?"_ I demand, putting the pieces together. "You won't lay a hand on _her_," I snarl. He smirks "You sure about that little brother?" Draco asks. He snaps his fingers and in his arms is Casey. She is bound and gagged, clearly terrified. "Let her go!" I yell, running forward, But he vanishes in a poof of sand, taking her with him. "Oh, little brother, thats no way to play nice, I thought you liked games, besides, I thought you knew how to share," he laughs. "Agh come back here!" but I got no answer they were gone. I ran back to the pole in a panic.

I fangirled when I wrote this!


	5. Chapter 5

**here you go, Guys!**

Casey's POV

One minute I'm in an igloo, happily kissing Jack, the next thing I know, I'm being grabbed and tied up. "Let me-" I tried to yell, but someone stuffs a rag in my mouth. My captor throws me to the ground and ruffly grunts, "You will wait here," then he leaves. I tried to scream again, but it doesn't carry far, thanks to the gag and the thick walls of ice. I hear a loud snap and I am in a man's arms, facing Jack "Let her go!" he yelled, running forward, But we vanished in a poof of sand, "Oh, little brother, thats no way to play nice, I thought you liked games, besides, I thought you knew how to share," he laughs.

"Agh come back here!" Jack called, sending a gut wrenching feeling to my stomach. I squirmed in my captor's arms, We were up on a cliff and I watched as Jack looked around, panicked and ran back towards the pole. The man whispered in my ear, "I won't hurt you, _Snowflake." _ he chuckled darkly, the way that Jack's sweet nickname for me sounded coming from his lips sent shivers of fear down my spine. The man holding me pulled me up into his arms and ran to the edge of the cliff, leaping off the edge. "Mmmph!" I screamed.

We were flying through the air, we passed a nightmare, J was tied up as well, and holding on for dear life. "Mmmph!" she says, well, tries to say. "No I will not let you sit up," our captor says. He puts me on another nightmare, and it's all I can do to hold on, the fact that my hands are bound behind my back doesn't make it any easier. We arrive at a castle and suddenly I'm afraid of everything. The man, Draco lifts me off the nightmare and leaps into the air, to a cage, he opened the door and quite literally threw me inside, then he went back for J. "Mmmph!" I tried to scream, again, pulling as hard as I could against the ropes. Draco simply rolls his eyes and waves his hand, manipulating the dark sand and I pass out.

When I wake up, I'm hanging at least twenty feet off the ground, in what appears to be a giant bird cage, "Mmmph?" I tried to call for help, but I was still gagged. I look over and J is chained to a wall. "Oh your awake," she says speaking through blood from what looked like a broken nose. "Are you okay?" She asked. I nod, "crap he's coming," she says. Our captor comes in and I realise he looks like Jack except maybe a year older. He walks over to J and fixes her nose wiping the blood away. Then he turns to me, "Ahh, it seems my brother's _Snowflake _is finally awake," he smirks and I try to push myself away from him, brother? "oh, don't be afraid, you are needed alive," he smirked.

"Leave her alone," J says. "Oh please I'm not going to do anything to _her_. Now don't make me sorry I removed your gag," he says. I glare at him. Then Pitch walks in, "Is it done?" he demands. "Yes, master. I brought the girl," he says.

"Good," Pitch says walking over, "hello, Casey," He smirks. I shrink back, terrified, a small whimper escapes my gag, causing him to grin maliciously. "Leave her alone!" J says. "Ah the girl who has no real name, no real fear, I'll fix that soon," he says. I pull against the ropes. "You'll never get away with this," she grunts. "Oh, my dear, We already have," he smirks, leaving. J pulls against the chains looking ready to kill. "Stop that you're hurting yourself," our captor says. J rolls her eyes, "I heard Jack say your name it's Draco isn't it. Well Draco I'm only going to tell you this once… When they come for us, and they will, there's a chance you won't survive," J growls sounding scary. "I can handle myself," he smirks.

J's POV

That jerk that extremely pompous, irritating, arrogant, gorgeous jerk. "Go ahead and think that all you want," I smirk. "Oh, I will, you're not getting away from me again," he whispers. Again? he must read my confusion because his smirk dies down. I scowl who was this guy exactly and why the heck did he say again?

"...What do you want?" I ask.

"Oh, J… I want you," Draco whispers, and I gasp.

Maggie's POV

Jack came running back inside. "What, they tire you out already?" I tease, but then I see the look in his eyes, panic. he goes up to North and gasps out, "Nightmares, everywhere, Draco. He took them." "What?!" I exclaimed, shocked.

"My brother Draco appeared and took them, never saw him coming," he says, gritting his teeth. "We'll find them, Jack, you me and Maggie will look in burgess, North tooth and Sandy will look in Pitch's strange little hiding places, Rin, Andrew, Michael and Jamie will stay incase they escape and come here," says Bunny. I nod.

"Jack, I'll take Maggie, you fly," Bunny says. I put on my rollerblades. Bunny stomps his feet, creating a whole under me, I skate through the tunnel, thinking about J and Casey. Casey, I saw the way Jack looked at her, and the way she looked at him when he wasn't looking, the were clearly both in love. When we pop up in burgess, Jack is already there, "Come on," he says, flying off in a certain direction.

We came to the lake, the one we skated at last winter, near the lake there was a hole, with an old broken _bed_ over it? Jack jumped down the hole without a moment's hesitation. Bunny took my hand in his paw and jumped down after him. We landed in a huge cavern, there were cages hanging everywhere. We looked around, but there was no one to be found, then I looked down. "Jack, Bunny, you might want to see this!" I called I kneeled down, on the ground.

There was a necklace on the ground, it was a tiny bottle on a leather cord, in the bottle was a tiny, perfect snowflake, it floated on a small wind inside. When they found me, I was examining the necklace. "Is that? no, it couldn't be," Jack said, walking over and taking the necklace. "Do you know what it is?" I asked. He took the necklace and said "It once belonged to someone who I cared very much for, someone that my brother and Pitch took from me," he said vaguely, but the tone of his voice was so tender, this was someone he had loved. He wrapped it around his wrist, and I could swear I heard him whisper, "I will not let them take you from me, not again,"

"Jack, look at this it's a note from Draco," Bunny says.

Jack,

I know you hate me right now, but you need to know that I'm working undercover, against Pitch, I didn't know what he was planning until it was too late, I'll do my best to keep her safe until you can get here, he has them at the castle, I trust you remember how to get there? I'm not exactly sure what he's planning, but it involves her.

Signed with care, sorta, Draco.

He smiled a little as he reads, when he finishes, he shakes his head. "Once a double agent, always a double agent," he sighs, "Bunny, call the others," he says.

Jack's POV

I can't believe that Maggie found Elsmera's necklace, the one I made her. Casey was so like Elsmera, in so many ways, not just that they looked identical, she's creative, strong, sensitive, she has her own kind of beauty, but while Elsmera was timid and innocent, Casey has this fierceness, and she is _anything_ but innocent. We flew back up to the surface, North and the others were waiting. "Vat did you find, Jack?" asked North. I gave him the note to read. "Then ve go to Dark Castle," North says with a nod. "Wait, we need to plan this carefully," says Tooth, thinking, sandy agrees with her. "I think that we do need to think about it, a bit, but we don't have much time to waist," I sigh.

Casey's POV

I sat in that cage for hours, fighting sleep, because I knew that with sleep, would come the nightmares. "You need to sleep Case," J says. I shake my head, terrified, the one time I had dozed off, I had dreamt about being trapped in that small white box, slowly freezing to death. It was funny, since I had almost died, in that freezer, I couldn't really feel the cold, well, I mean I still felt it, it just didn't bother me.

I had been thinking about a way to escape, but with J chained to the wall, and me tied up so tight that I could barely breath, there weren't a lot of options, and what was worse were the memories that it brought back... Then I remembered, the snow globe that Jack gave me was in my coat pocket, if J were over here and I could just get it out… "I am so bored, why did they have to chain me to a wall? Why is it always chains?" J asks the last part barely muttered. "Mmmph," I shrugged. I pulled against the ropes, trying one last time to pull free. "Case, it's no use," J sighed. I collapsed back against the wall, feeling defeat. I thought about how it felt when I kissed Jack, how it just felt right… I _will_ make it back to him, I thought, then I felt something drip from my hand, I look down and my hands are covered in blood.

"Great, now you've hurt yourself too," J mutters. Then my eyes widen, and I come to life with adrenaline, I pull at my wrist until it slips through. I pull the gag away and breath. "Lets get out of here," I smirk and break the lock on the cage door, "We have to hurry, someone will have heard that," I say, grabbing a chain and swinging over to the wall J was chained to. I grab the key and unlock the chains. "Hold on to me and don't let go," I instructed. I pulled the snowglobe out of my pocket and said, "North Pole," I threw it and we jumped through the portal.

J's POV

We landed and my first thought was I hate Portals, my second thought was ow. Then Casey landed on top of me. "Ha! Well, that was adventurous," she groaned, "Yeah, lets not do it again." I muttered, pushing her off of me. "You're alive!" Rin calls out. I stand up "mostly," I mutter.

They contact the others and the second Jack see's Casey, well not something I want to see. "How did you get away?" he asked incredulously. I smirk, "She got resourceful," I chuckle. Casey shrugs, but her cheeks are flushed a light pink. "I had that snowglobe you gave me, course first I had to pull free…" she trailed off, remembering her wrists. And just like that, her adrenaline runs out and she practically collapses.

Jack catches her and eases her down, "Sorry." she mutters. "Don't be." Jack smiles a little.

I search through my backpack for bandages. Once I find them I hand them to Jack and he bandages her wrists then I bandage my arms and ankles from where I pulled on the chains. "What happened before you guys escaped?" Michael asks. "I wasn't gagged so I typically yelled at and argued with a really hot guy," I say. Casey smirked a little, no doubt thinking of ironic puns, but she stayed quiet, clearly exhausted.

"You thought Draco was hot?" Jack asks, and Casey smirks as I refuse to answer. Casey yawns and Jack smiles a little, he carries her to her room… and he doesn't come back out. Me, Rin, and Maggie share a look saying they are not coming out any time soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Romance chapter!

Jack's POV

I carried her to her room and layed her on the bed. "Thanks," she whispers. "Any time, snowflake," I murmured, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Will you stay? You keep the nightmares away," she asked, embarrassed. It was adorable, "sure," I say, sitting down on the bed, I wrapped my arms around her. "Today, I made the mistake of underestimating you," I whisper. "A very dangerous mistake to make," she smirks a little. "Tell me did J really argue with Draco?" I ask. "Yeah it was funny," she smirks. She yawns, "Get some sleep, you need it," I smile. She nods and lays back on the pillow, drifting off almost immediately into a deep sleep.

The next morning when we get up we get weird looks from J, Rin, and Maggie then Rin and Maggie hand J money. "What are they doing?" I ask Casey. "Betting on whether we did it or not," she says, glaring, she turns bright red, and I do too, once I figure out what _it_ is. "And I won because you obviously didn't do it," J smirks and I figure out what they meant. Casey throws a roll at her, I turn beet red, Bunny can't stop laughing, so I throw a carrot at him. J eats the roll after buttering it and Bunny eats the carrot. "Stop teasing them," Tooth scolds. "Thank you!" I exclaim.

"I'm obligated to tease them," J says. "Look, nothing happened!" Casey exclaimed. "We know that's what I bet on doesn't mean we can't tease," J says. She rolls her eyes and stalks off, J laughs. I sigh, "Was that really necessary, guys?" I mutter, walking off after her. "Yes it was," J answers. When I find her, she is sitting in the window again, finishing her drawing, only this time, she adds a tree in the very middle. "It's a little strange to have a tree in full bloom in the middle of the arctic," I say, sitting down next to her. "Well, after being alone for so long, it's strange to let someone in too," she says, adding leaves to the tree. "This is true, Um… Casey?" I ask "Yeah?" she says, looking up. "Um… this once belonged to someone that I cared for very much, I want you to have it," I say and hand her the necklace. She gasps. "It's beautiful, did you make it?" she asked, examining it. "Hehe, yeah, I did, a long time ago, I never thought I would care about anyone the way I cared about her, but now I see I was wrong, I- I like you, a lot, I'm in love with you," I explain, embarrassed. I see her fighting an embarrassed smile. "Thank you," she whispers. "For the necklace?" I ask, "For caring," she corrects, "thank you for feeling the same way as me," she murmured, and I kissed her, knowing, but not caring that all the others were watching.

Rin's POV

Wow dangit I have to stop betting against J. We walked around, trying to find Casey to apologize, you will never guess how we found her...

Casey's POV

He kissed me, and I kissed back, his lips were cold, but warm too, you know what I mean? It was the best feeling in the world. "Hey Casey was it better then you ever fantasized or what?" J asks. "Can it, J, you're ruining my moment," I smirk, breaking away. He holds me there for a moment longer, then lets me go. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks, heating them up. "You're so warm," he marveled, gripping my hand which only made me blush more. "Well, I guess you've just got frostbite, _Frostbite!" _I laugh. J snickers then eats a snickers bar. He hugs me around the waist, placing his chin on my left shoulder.

"AWWWW!" J, Rin, Maggie and Tooth say."Shut it," I mutter. "Make me," J says smirking. Then Jack picks me up, bridal style. "Frost, don't you dare!"I squeal as he lept into the air. I can hear J laughing at my distress. "Jack! Get me down!" I called. "Aw, what's the fun in that?" he laughed. "Jack! I'm scared of heights!" I called, burying my head in his hoodie. "Just look around! I won't drop you, I swear," he says. I pry my eyes open and glance at the landscape below. "Wow," is all that escapes my lips. I look back at him and see him watching me. "It's beautiful," I say, resting my head on his shoulder. "I've seen better," he mutters. "Cliche, much?" I laugh. "What?" he asks. "If we were in a bad romance movie, this would be the part where you look at me and say I'm am more beautiful," I laugh. "But you are," he says, clearly confused. I laugh.

**AHHHHHH! hope you like more to come!**


	7. Chapter 7

Here we go again!

J's POV

I laugh as she flies off with him then I locked myself in my room. I think of Draco he was so familiar but from where. I sigh as I sit on my window sill wondering why he looked so sad the last time I saw him. I fingered the chain around my neck and I wonder how I got it. I've had it for as long as I can remember and I can't remember past the time when I woke up 10 years old in the hospital after being struck by lightning. Lightning, I wasn't sure how it happened, the doctors said I was out in a storm, but some how I knew it was wrong.

I sigh the only thing I remember from before waking up was a flash of white light and then nothing. When I woke, I was laying on a cot in a sterile white room. They said I'd nearly died, but the doctors had saved me. The next day this girl was rushed in and she nearly died twice apparently she was stuffed in a freezer. That girl was Casey she was annoying back then. When they released us we were took to the orphanage. She had an aunt who came for her but I had no one so I just started taking care of the other kids.

Although she never talked about her past, Casey started stopping in once a week, to help me with the smaller kids, reading them stories and myths… Eventually we became friends and when I had to go a way to work for a whole summer I came back and she had made some other friends and eventually they to became mine. I smiled in fond remembrance. I watch the sunset with a feeling deja vu like I've done this before. Casey walks in, "Hey," she says, looking flushed, ahhh, young love.

"Hey," I say still thinking. "If he ever does that again, I'm gonna kill him," she grumbles. "He's immortal, you idiot," I smirk, finally looking up. "Then I'll destroy him," she says. "Do you ever get the feeling that something like this has happened before?" I ask. "Yeah, actually," she says. "I mean ever since this stuff started I keep getting deja vu," I say. "Me too, but it's like it happened to someone else, and I'm just seeing it through her eyes," she ponders. "Like when we were captured I swear I knew Pitch and that guy Draco from somewhere but I'm not sure where I just know there's a lot of deja vu," I say. "Exactly," she says.

Rin's POV

I can swear, its almost like I know this place like the back of my hand. It was strange like I've been here before but I haven't, not to my memory. I walk in and Andrew takes my hand, "Hey, Rinny," he smiles. "Hey, babe," I greet. "Do you ever feel like you've been here before?" I ask him. "Like I could walk it blindfolded," he confirms. "Yep," I say. We go to J's room and Casey is already there. "Hey, lover girl," Andrew teases. "Enough already, guys," she sighs.

J smirks "so what's up?" she asks. "We were talking about how all this seems so familiar," I say. "Yeah we were too," J says. I notice Casey fiddling with a little bottle on a cord that is hanging around her neck, in the little bottle is a perfect snowflake. "Hey, that's the necklace I found at Pitch's lair," Maggie says.

"Yeah Jack gave it too me," Casey smirks. "I think it's sweet," Jamie defends, walking in with Michael. J rolled her eyes "whatever," she says. Casey turns a bright shade of pink. "Shut up," she mutters. "Jamie, are there any stories about _mortal_ guardians?" Casey asked, "Hmmm, not to my knowledge, one of the others might know," he answers, "I'll ask Jack," he says.

That night we all fell asleep in J's room, accidentally, of course. And I had a strange dream. "You ready, Rinny?" asked Andrew, I looked over and my eyes widened, he was wearing what appeared to be an outfit made completely of living plants. "Woah," this dream was confusing.

Casey's POV

Earlier that day, Jack had to leave, to spread winter over the world, so I just stayed in J's room. I fell asleep and dreamt about my past, I knew what Pitch was doing, he was trying to break me by forcing me to relive the most terrifying thing that has ever happened to me, but I guess you need to know what happened to understand. It was mentioned earlier that I lost my parents at a young age, but it never said how.

When I was eight, two days before my ninth birthday, a man broke into my house at night and forced me to watch as he killed both of my parents, after they were both dead, he stuffed me in the trunk of his car and kidnaped me. When the car stopped, in the middle of the woods, he pulled me out of the trunk and bound me with duct tape. It was terrifying, he carried me to a cabin in the middle of the woods, he locked me up and and removed my clothes, I was young and innocent, I didn't know what this man was doing to me, just that it hurt and I wanted him to stop. When he was finished with me, he wrapped me in a blanket and carried me to an outside shed, where he chained me up, he kept me for a few more weeks, until he got bored. When he got bored, he came for me and unchained me, I'll never forget the words he said, "It'll all be over soon, little one," little did I know what _over _ meant to him, when we got to the shed, he opened the door to a large chest freezer, locking me in there, I don't know how long it was before the cops found me, it could have been seconds, it could have been days. All I knew was that I wanted it to be over, they rushed me to the hospital, where I met J.

Now Pitch was forcing me to relieve that pain. I woke to Jack, shaking me awake, the others stood around me, looking concerned. Jack wrapped his arms around me, trying to calm me down, but I pulled away, it brought back the memory of the nightmare. I sobbed. "Hey, it's okay, I'm right here," he murmured, stroking my hair, lightly. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, I shook my head, sobbing into his hoodie, "I've heard it helps," he offered, again, my head whipped up, "Yes, because talking about the man who made me watch as he killed my parents, kidnaped me, _raped _me and locked me in a freezer is really going to make me feel better," I snapped, getting up and leaving the room, not caring that they all knew what I had worked so hard to hide.

J's POV

"Okay, I knew about the freezer part because I was in the hospital when they brought her, but not about the rest of it," I say. We were staring at where she had stormed out, sobbing. "Jack you go calm her," I say. "What? Why me?" he asks. "Because she _Likes_ you. Idiot the last time she was like this I tried and she tried to punch, much less risk with you," I tell him. He sighs and follows after her, "Wow, I never knew all that…" Rin trails off. "Thats because she worked so hard to hide it," I muttered, I can't believe I never saw it before, the way she hid under a broken smile.

"Jeez I hide some serious stuff to so you'd think I'd have realized," I mutter to myself. "She didn't tell because she knew we would react this way, she didn't want us to look at her like a wounded animal," Maggie whispers. "I know the feeling," I say. North walked in, "Vat happened?" he demanded. "Nothing out of the ordinary," I say, sharing a glance with the others, this was not our secret to tell.

Later that day I was sitting in my window again thinking when Casey showed up. "Hey you okay?" I ask. "I'm fine," she muttered, "Look, I didn't say because I couldn't stand to have everyone look at me like… Like a dead animal for the rest of my life, but it hurt to keep it in, pick your poison though, I guess," she sighed. "It's okay, I get it, kid," I smiled, "I guess that's one of the reasons I liked you so much, even if you didn't know, you understood," she smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

I hope you guys like this as much as I do!

Jack's POV

I walked around outside, thinking, Pitch had forced her to relive the worst thing that had ever happened to her, on the other hand, now that I knew, it explained why she was so distant, why, even when she was smiling there was a sadness behind her eyes. I had thought about it, why _was _ she so similar to Ellesmera, yet so different? "_Jack," _A voice whispered, a voice I knew, "Hey, manny," I smiled. "She is a doppelganger," he said in my head, "A doppelganger?" I ask. "A descendant or relative of a person, they will look exactly like that person, though the may differ in personality." he explained. "Someone who passes on the blood line," I mutter. "Precisely, doppelgangers are drawn to the magic of our world, and they often become a part of it," he says, become apart of it? "How?" I wonder. "They become immortal," he says. "Then why didn't Ellesmera?" I demand, angry, "She did what she chose, she chose to be reincarnated in another body, it was simply luck who it was," he explained. "Who was it then?" I asked. "Casey."

Casey's POV

I felt better I'll admit, like a weight had been lifted. Suddenly everyone was rushing around and looking worried so I went to find out what's up. "What's happening?" I ask. "J's gone," Maggie said. "_Gone?_" I ask. Draco, that's the only explanation, "we don't know if he took her from here or not, so we're taking you guys some where else, separate, you'll be harder to find like that," Jack explains, "I'm taking Casey and Maggie," he says, and I breath a sigh of relief, I felt safer with him.

Everyone was separated and sent with a different guardian and unsurprisingly Jack's place was in Burgess. He threw the snow globe and we landed in my room. "Why my room?" I asked. "Heh, this was the first place I thought of, cause it was the last place I was in when I was here," he explained, "follow me," he says. He leads us just a little ways past the pond everyone skates on. There was a small cabin covered in frost. "Wow," I chuckle, I should have seen this coming. "Yeah so just make yourselves at home I guess," Jack says nervous. "Thanks," Maggie says, plopping down. "We should find J soon so this will only be for a little while," Jack says. "Yeah, thanks," I said, sitting down, "Maggie, you and Casey can have the bedroom," he said. "I'm fine, I don't think I want to sleep for a while," I whisper.

Maggie went to the bedroom and I sat on the couch. "You okay?" he asked, concerned. "I'm fine," I lied, smoothly, faking a smile. "Liar," he stated, sitting down next to me and wrapping his arms around me, I leaned in and released a sound almost like a groan. He stroked my hair and whispered in my ear. "I won't let him hurt you, I swear," it sent shivers of pleasure down my spine, I turned to face him. "I know," I murmur. he kisses me, holding me like there's no tomorrow.

J's POV

I wasn't kidnaped, I left. I had got a message from Ashton saying that they were back and looking for me, and if I didn't show up soon they'd start killing off the kids. I stole a snow globe and went to Bugess and I ran to the orphanage as fast as possible I had to save them. Once I got there two of my bosses goons took me to the basement where he waited. "J, nice to have you back," a male voice sneered.

"Hey boss," I say facing him. He had black hair, blue eyes and more scars than anyone I knew of accept myself. "You were supposed to be here three days ago girl," he sneered."Sorry boss I got held up I'll make it up to you I promise," I say practically grovelling. "I've decided that I will be generous tomorrow you will fight me for your freedom," my boss said. "If you're being generous how about we fight not just for my freedom but for the orphans and the others as well," I say. "Hmmm yes that way if I kill you people can say it was your fault," he sneers. "Okay a fight to the death then," I agree. "Take her away," he says and I'm taken upstairs to my attic bedroom.

Michael's POV

We were worried all of us were especially around midnight when word got around that tomorrow J would fight the man who practically held the fate of Burgess in his hands for everything.

The next day I checked with everyone no one knew that J knew The Boss. At the time for the fight we all meet up and go watch. When the fight begins J comes out with a new haircut and looking ready to kill. The Boss comes out smug and ready for blood, probably hungry for it. They fight and mostly it's a blur of fists and body parts until just as he's about to lose there's a gunshot and J's on the ground for a split second then she jumps up and punches him in the nose breaking it and knocking him out cold.

J's declared the winner and she gives us a bloody smile when she see's us and limps over. "Hi guy's," she says. "J, if you are okay, you are dead! You had us worried sick!" Casey exclaimed. J just grinned and did something surprising and out of character she hugged Casey willingly "I'm fine Case just tired," she said, "and there's a bullet in my shoulder," she says. "Stay still," Casey instructs, reaching her fingers into the bullet wound, pulling out a long silver bullet.

"OW! That hurt," J exclaims, as a bunch of paramedics rush over. "Oh, you got yourself into it, you big baby," Casey smirked. The paramedics say J has to go to the hospital to get checked out. "Dangit," J says as they load her on to an ambulance.

Draco's POV

I can't believe that Pitch lied to me about J being alive, When I saw that she didn't remember me, that hurt. Then I heard there was a fight and she was gravely injured in the hospital well I had to see for myself. The others were waiting in the hall, I put a glamour spell on myself and walk in.

The doctor comes out and gives the news, she has a shattered shoulder... "She'll be fine there was a lot of internal bleeding but we got it all stopped. She's on some painkillers that only ease the pain she won't be dopey or seeing things. You can go see her now but only for a little while she needs rest," the doctor says then walks away.

We all enter the room it was pretty big to fit all of us and it looked like an actual bedroom. "Hi guys, welcome to my hospital room take a seat anywhere," J says. "J what were you thinking getting into a fight with the boss?" A boy with shaggy blond hair asks. "I was thinking Ashton that it'd be a way to free everyone," J says exasperated. I studied J she looked just as I remembered just a little bit more care worn. She had a few bandages sticking out from underneath her hospital shirt. There was a deep sadness in her eyes as she tried to hide it from everyone else, there was also an intenseness as she studied everyone and everything else covertly.

Later that night when everyone had left and J had fallen asleep I snuck back in to see her. She still looked troubled in her sleep but definitely younger and less careworn. I watched as she started to have a nightmare "No…" she muttered in her sleep. I decided to wake her "J, J wake up."

J's POV

I was having my nightmare when I heard a voice call out to me "J, J wake up," it said. I opened my eyes and I saw Draco standing above me looking concerned. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine," I say sitting up and studying him. He looked more careworn than when I last saw him, he also looked concerned. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "I heard about the fight, so I came to see if you were okay," he says sounding genuinely concerned.

"Like I said I'm fine but that still doesn't answer my question," I say. He sighs "He said you were dead… Pitch said you were gone," Draco says sounding choked up. '"_J!" he calls out. "Go away Draco!" I reply. He catches up to me and grabs my arm turning me to face him. "Slow down kid we've got all day," he says. "Stalker I told you to leave me alone," I laugh. "Not likely come on the fights about to start. There's a fight and everyone's there, a lot happens I don't remember then there's a flash of white light and I wake up in the hospital ten years old.' _

I stare at him shocked "do you remember?" he asks. "A fight I barely remember?" I say confused. "Don't worry more will come but for you need to rest kid," he whispers. I lay back down and he kisses my forehead and squeezes my hand as he leaves. I watch him go and fall back to sleep thinking that I need to remember whatever it is I can't remember. "I have to go now, kid, I'll come for you, till then, just, just don't die," he chuckles, leaving me extremely confused.


	9. Chapter 9

**J is back what next?**

Rin's POV

I can't believe her, she had us so worried. She was fricken in the hospital now, and who was that other guy who showed up? Must be one of the boss's goons or a concerned citizen. "Hey Andrew who do you think that guy was that showed up at the hospital?" I ask. "No clue, Rinny," he sighed. "I don't think J knows him," I say. "I know exactly who it was," I think I hear Jack mutter. "Oh yeah then who was it?" Casey asks. "I'm not telling," he smirks, "Oh, really?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. He shakes his head refusing to say anything more.

"I'm going to get food," I announced. I leave the hospital and start towards the dinner. As I round the alley, I see someone in the alley, crying. "Hey, you okay?" I asked, walking over. Then I hear a crash, I turn around and I'm trapped, the way back out into the street is gone, I look back to the child and in his place is a man with ashen skin, and slicked back hair, he was wearing a long robe made of some material that I couldn't identify. "Who are you?" I demand. "That's always how it starts, 'Who are you, what do you want, why are you doing this?' he drawls. "Well?" I demand "Who are you?"

"Your nightmare," that was all I heard before I blacked out.

Casey's POV

"Rin should be back by now," I sighed. "I'll go look for her," Andrew says, "No, we need to stay together, if at all possible," I say. "We know what happened last time," Jack says, pulling me close, causing my cheeks to heat up. "We will _all _go look, together, stay with the group," he says. I roll my eyes, and squeeze his hand. As we start to leave, "Casey, could you hang back a moment, we need to talk," he says, "ooooh," smirks J as she rolls out the door in her wheelchair. "Can it, J," I sigh. After everyone else leaves, "Whats up?" I asked, he grins, impishly and backs me up against the wall. "I haven't felt this way in over three hundred years, I want you, no, I need you like I need to breath," he murmured, and kissed my neck lightly, I let out a soft moan as his hand slid up my back. then he said those three words, those three words that every girl wants to hear, "I love you,"

For a moment I get completely lost in the moment, then it happens, "I love you, Mera." I pull away, "_What?"_ I demanded. "I-I mean…" he stutters. "Who is Mera?" I demand. "Casey, let me explain, I'm bad at this." I cross my arms. "She died, a long time ago, she had that necklace before you did," he stuttered. "Wow, you were right, you are bad at this," I say, I leave, tears streaming down my face, I let someone in, and my heart got broken, 'thats how it works' I told myself, coldly. As I got outside, I should have guessed what happened next, a hand clamped down on my mouth and I felt my heart clench as a voice whispered in my ear, "Frost can't help you this time," and one thought ran through my head as I blacked out. 'Oh, not again.'

Jack's POV

"Jack you are the biggest idiot I have ever known and I grew up with Ashton," J says gesturing to him. I sigh, "I'm going after her, I need to explain," I say, starting out, but J catches me by the arm, "not wise, she needs some time alone right now," she reasoned. "It's not safe for her to be alone right now," I insisted. "Case can take care of herself besides we need to find Rin," she says taking crutches offered to her, "see ya Ashton," she says and he nods.

I sigh and go with her, leaving a note in case she came back. We looked all over, and when it came time to meet up with the others, they didn't show. "Where are they?" I ask, wondering out loud, even J seemed worried. J shrugs "somethings going on," she says. Then Draco appears out of nowhere, clutching his side which is gushing blood. "Jack, you need to get out of here," he warns, coughing up blood.

But it was too late before I could get away I was captured.

J's POV

Draco showed up injured and told Jack to run but he didn't make it. I went as fast as I could on crutches but I was captured too. "Ahh, the girl without fear, you won't get away this time," he says, suddenly a wave of memories wash over me, "Dad?"

He stares at me, shocked, "No, it can't be, she's dead," he chokes out, backing off of me. "Jayluh?" he asks. "Hi dad and it's J," I say. "You, you were dead," he says agast. "No I wasn't," I say. "You're not her," he says, but before I can explain, he waves his hand and knocks me out.

**sorry for the cliff hanger, lol not really!**


	10. Chapter 10

Back again!

Casey's POV

I wake up, wrapped in chains, I look over and my friends, Draco and Jack are in the other cages, unconscious. I try to groan, but my mouth is covered by some sort of muzzle. "Mmmph," I try to scream, but it doesn't carry. I see someone struggling against chains several wounds bleeding "Casey, you're awake thank goodness," J says. "Mmph!" I try to say, pulling against the shackles. I look at Jack and find myself wishing I had let him explain. "Yeah I know chains are annoying especially considering I was already injured," J said. I take a moment to look around, Jamie and Michael were in a cell together. J and Rin were chained to the wall, everyone else seemed to be in _bird cages?_

My stomach clenched and my eyes widened, there was no way out, no one to help us this time. "Case look at me… Come on look at me kid we will get out of here… I'm going to get us out," J says looking me straight in the eye. I try to calm my breathing, and nod. "Uhhg," Jack groans, I look over and he is waking up. "What the, what happened?" he groaned. "Mmph," I tried to explain, but got frustrated that I couldn't speak.

His eyes landed on me and widened in anger, but not anger at me, at Pitch. "Casey, I promise, I'm going to get you and your friends out of here," he swore, and I cast my eyes downward, even after what happened, he was making me promises he couldn't possibly keep. His eyes softened, "At least this gives me the chance to explain," he sighs, moving to the edge of his cage. "Please just give me the chance to explain?" he pleaded. I look up at him and give I'm a little nod, there were so many things I wanted to say.

"I'll warn you, its a bit of a long story," he chuckled, picking at the chains around his wrists. "About a hundred years ago, I was wondering around in… michigan I think it was? I saw a girl, a girl with long brown hair and eyes like chocolate, her name was Ellesmera, she was, different from a lot of the girls her age and didn't go by the traditional beliefs. She was a lot like you, actually," he sighed. As the others woke up they also listened to his story.

Time skip

"And then I met you and you know the rest," he finished explaining, even though I had already forgiven him, I understood now, I basically was this Ellesmera's reincarnate. I looked at Jack and tried to say with my eyes what I couldn't with my mouth. "Oh, how touching," a dark voice chuckled. "Oh how creepy," J smirks. Pitch came out of the shadows, and grabs my arm. "Let her go, Pitch, This is between you and me." Jack snarled. "I would say sorry, but I'm really not," he smirked, pulling me to my feet. "Hmm how about no," Pitch said.

My stomach was in knots, he reached up behind me, undoing the gag. "Well, Casey, do you believe in the boogeyman?" he asked, tauntingly, keeping a tight hold on my arm. I stayed, silent, I would not give him the satisfaction of the cry that would surely come out if I opened my mouth. The chains on my hands dissolved and reformed so my hands were bound in front of me. "I think it's time to have a little fun," he cackled maliciously. I knew whatever he was thinking of, it wouldn't be fun for me. He started to drag me over to a pedestal in the middle of the room where everyone could see, fastening my chains to it.

"Pitch! you hurt her and I'll kill you," Jack yelled. "Oh, what can you do?" he taunted and a whip formed in his hand, I couldn't help the whimper of fear that escaped my lips. I stayed silent as the whip tore through my flesh. Wincing with each blow. I felt the blood run down my back, soon along with the blood, I felt the tears run down my face. I tried to take deep breaths. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, I had to stay strong, no matter how it hurt. Then my knees gave out, and I fell, held up by the chains around my wrists, and at last, the agonized scream tore from my lips. But the pain didn't stop He kept striking me, I knew Jack was yelling, but I didn't understand the words, I was too lost in my own head. I was dizzy, I hurt.

Then something was different, the blows didn't hurt anymore, I was numbed, all I felt was the blood running down my limp body. I could scarcely keep my eyes open. Then the blows stopped all together. The chains dissolved and I fell to the ground, laying in a pool of my own blood. "Finally, the heart of the truest believer, belongs to me,"

J's POV

I stared in horror at Casey, laying on the cavern floor in her own blood. I thrash against the chains "noo!" I yell. Her eyes flutter closed, and her breathing was ragged. "Something to think about," Pitch smirks, disappearing into the shadows. I thrash some more "you coward! Come back and fight me!" I yell. "Sorry, dear, I don't fight mortals," he smirked, then the lightning flashed. "You are the biggest idiot ever!" I yell, but he's already gone.

Jack was staring at Casey with a look of absolute horror on his face. I stop thrashing the pain becoming too much "if I could just get down," I mutter. I look at Draco he wasn't looking at Casey but at me more at the blood I was losing because of all the thrashing. "J, stop," he commands. Then Rin asks, "what did he call her?"

"The heart of the truest believer, it's an old legend that north told me once. Supposedly The person with the heart of the truest believer was a mortal whose belief was so strong, so unwavering, that if they died of supernatural cause, they could make themselves immortal, they would just wake up," Jack said, choking up, "It's not real," he said. I stared at her, not daring to hope that it was true. My eyes widened as the blood pouring from her back turned from red to blue, and blue to liquid gold.

Jack's POV

I stared dumbfounded this couldn't be real. She was dying right before my eyes, again. Then I saw her blood it was changing colors soon it was gold like mine… What was happening? Then there was a bright light.

Casey's POV

I opened my eyes, I was in a meadow, all four seasons were in the meadow, I was laying in winter. "Where am I?" I asked, but covered my mouth, my voice came out like a peal of bells. "Hello, Casey," a voice greeted, I looked around, but there was no one there, then I looked up, at the moon. "Manny?" I asked. The voice chuckled, "Yes, I am, you, however are the object of interest, as a mortal, you had the heart of the truest believer, and now you have died, but you have a choice, you can be reborn, as another life, or you could move on, be with your past family, or you can go back and be with your new family for eternity, you would be a spirit," he explained my options, but I was stuck between two. "I know what you will chose, but I would like to give you a gift," Manny said. "A gift?" I asked. "Hello, sweetheart," a woman's voice cooed, I whirled around to see my mother and father standing in the summer section. "_Mom, Dad?"_ I asked. "Hey baby," my father said, hugging me, the last time I saw them… "Baby, you have to go back," my mother cried, tears spilling "But I want to stay with you!" I exclaimed, "Sweet heart, we will always be your parents, but you moved on, you found a new family, you found love, you need to have a full life, full of love, even if it isn't with us," mom said, stroking my cheek.

I nod, "I want to go back, I love you guys," I said as I entered my body, gasping for the much needed air.

**Love it! Like it? Want more of it?**


	11. Chapter 11

last chapter for today, enjoy!

J's POV

I had to admit something I am really tired of being chained to walls. This used to be something that wasn't half bad but now I don't like it at all. I was staring into space thinking this when Casey shot up, gasping for air and scared the living daylights out of everyone but me, because I just started laughing at everyone else. "What the hell?" she sputtered, looking at her hands and feeling them to make sure they were real, the first thing I noticed, was her hair, where before, it was shoulder length, it now was below her waist, she had been trying forever to grow it out. "Hey since you're not chained up mind um letting me down?" I ask. She laughs, bewildered, and stood up, but then, poof! She vanished, then, poof again, she was right beside me. "Awsome!" she giggled. "Like I asked let me down," I say slightly amused but only slightly. She touches the chains and they simply dissolved, she giggled, "I think I may be in shock," she says. I dropped to the ground and landed on my bad ankle, I grimaced, then tried to hide it.

I get up and let Draco out of his cage first. He hugs me. I tense expecting pain some does come but thats from my wounds not anything else. I look over at Casey and Jack, he is still staring at her, not daring to hope. "Hey, frostbite," she smiled, holding his staff out towards him. "_Snowflake_?" he asked, needing confirmation, he was near tears. I let the others down "okay where did he put my crutches?" I ask looking around. "Here," says Casey, she kneels down and places both hands on my ankle. There a bright light and the pain stops. "Thanks now I can walk," I say. She smirks, and we leave this place.

At the pole I lock myself in my room and change my bandages seeing as they were covered in blood. I come out and Casey and jack are sitting in the couch, her in his arms. "Oooohhhh the children look comfortable," I mock. She rolls her eyes, and stretches up to kiss him. "Ew I'm gonna go barf now," I say walking away.

Jack's POV

"Ew I'm gonna go barf now," J says walking away. I roll my eyes and kiss her back, what I wasn't expecting was Bunny to walk in. "Ew!" he exclaimed, covering his eyes, "Jack, I'm telling the others," he smirked. "Crap," I mutter. She chuckles, "oh well," I shrug. "They were going to find out eventually," she sighed. I chuckle and kiss her forehead. "Casey and Jack sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Andrew laughs. "Aww, shut up," she smirks. "Never!" he says, laughing. She closes her eyes and I start stroking her hair, barely touching it. She lets out a sound like a purr and I laugh. "Hmm, thats nice," she murmurs.

"Save the PDA for the bedroom kids," J says smirking. "Make me," she says, not opening her eyes. "Actually, that would be nice," I smirk as she tries to hit me. "Oh, nice try," I chuckle, pinning her arms to her side. She doesn't resist, and J rolls her eyes. After a while I look at her and she has fallen asleep next to me. I smile and pick her up, taking her to her room.

Draco's POV

At the Pole I was questioned extensively and eventually they realized I was now firmly on their side. I chuckle at the irony. I see J watching the sunset as I pass her room. "Hey, J," I greet. "Hey," she says. "Are you okay?" I ask. "I'm fine," she says. "Just checking since you were in the hospital and then all that stuff happened," I say watching her. "I'm fine, Draco," she says firmly. I chuckle and put my arms around her. I feel her tense… Someone's hurt her a lot… I silently promise to never hurt her, as she slowly relaxes.

**hope you like!**


	12. Chapter 12

J's POV

That familiar feeling of his arms around me, it was calming. I had tensed at first unsure and expecting pain but when it didn't come I slowly relax. "Now how do you feel?" He teased. I shrug not knowing what to say. He chuckles, burying his face in my neck. I relax even more deciding not to judo flip over my shoulder for doing this. He starts to kiss me slowly, and a soft moan escapes my lips.

And of course someone had to interrupt.

"_I dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life, fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time, hold still right before we crash, cause we both know how this ends, the clock ticks till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again," _Casey sang.

"Oh geez she's singing again," I mutter. She had a good voice, I give her that. She just sang so much it got a little repetitive. This song however, was new, "Hey, Case, whatcha singing?" I ask. "Not really sure," she calls out, "Just singing what comes to mind."

"Well, sing quietly," I say. I know she rolled her eyes, I can feel it.

Casey's POV

It's going to take a while to get used to the whole immortal thing. Earlier I was singing and Jack came in asked if I was singing about him! "Cocky much?" I smirked. "Lots," he winked seductively, making me giggle. "I don't really know but now that you mention it, it is kinda like your back story," I muse. "The guys have and us all in for a meeting," he says. We go to the meeting where I am introduced as a new spirit. North has decided to have a party to celebrate our arrival. "Why?" I ask, "Because in the dark, nothing burns brighter than fun and happiness," he laughed.

The party's planned and in three days every immortal spirit comes together at the pole. "Please!?" Tooth pleaded. "No, Tooth, I can dress myself!" I exclaim. "But I have the perfect dress and I could do your hair, I never get to do these things?!" She gave me the big, pleading eyes that no one could resist. "Fine, but I have final call on how far it goes," I give in, laying down my condition. "Oh fine," she says and hands you a black bag, "In this is the dress so put it on," she says. I unzip the bag to reveal a royal blue dress with a full skirt, the top looks like the night sky exploded on it, "Do you like it?" asked Tooth, "I love it," I whispered. she helped me put it on and put my hair in a messy braid.

J stops by and just has to say something "why hello Elsa," she laughs. I roll my eyes and say, "hey, sven."

J's POV

I roll my eyes and go get ready. I put on an ankle length sleeveless black dress. I put on four inch heels (black of course) and I arrange my hair so it looks not so messy. I saw Casey and had to make a joke "hey Elsa," I laugh. "Hey Sven," she smirks. "Oh that's just cold," I say. "How shocking of you to say that," she says. We laugh. "When do we go in?" I ask. "Ten minutes after it starts," she says, "North wanted to announce us," she says. "Ugh it's bad enough I'm wearing a dress but no, he has to make people notice me," I mutter darkly. "Come on, this is north, we knew it would happen," she chuckles.

"I still hoped," I say, I chuckle.

Rin's POV

I wore a bright red, knee length dress. I met the others at the top of the stairs as we waited and was surprised to see J in a dress! I looked over to Casey who looked like the night sky exploded on her dress. Andrew came out and he just looked amazing. He was wearing different shades of green. I must have been staring because he blushed. "Hey," I said. "Hey," he said taking in my look. "You look good," I say. "Uh yeah you too," he says. "Oh just get a room!" J exclaims. "Shut it, J," I mutter. "Uh no," she says smirking.

Just then Michael walked out… Wearing a suit that seemed to be made of flames. "Dude hot suit?" J asks. He just shrugs not bothering to answer. "Time for us to enter," Casey sighed. "Do I have time to escape," J asks. "Nope," she grinned. "Fudge," J says. "Come on lets just get this done," Casey says. We enter and Jack's eyes are glued to Casey and her stardust like dress. I notice Jamie looking at Maggie. "Your drooling, kid," I smirk. Then I see the oddest thing J looking at a guy, Draco is wearing a black and gold tux, and he's looking right back at her.

Casey's POV

Tooth must have done good on me, Jack was staring at me, he was wearing _shoes_. he looked good, he had styled his hair so it laid flat. He walks up to me and takes my hand all gentlemanly like. "Milady," he greets teasingly, "You look ravishing," he says, and I laugh. "May I have this dance, Milady?" He smirked and bowed. "Why certainly, ," I laugh with an exaggerated accent. He took my hand and we twirled dramatically. "You two are so weird," J sighs. "Get Over it," I laughed and he smiled, pulling me close, his lips brushed my ear and a shiver of pleasure went down my spine. J shakes her head and walks away probably grossed out. "You are so beautiful," he whispers, "You're not to bad yourself," I meant to whisper it teasingly, but he kissed my neck and it came out as more of a gasp. "Nice dress," he says. "Tooth got to me," I giggled. "Thought so," he smirked. I chuckled as we twirled on the dance floor, he wouldn't let anyone else have me, and I was fine with that.

"_I dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life, fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time. hold still right before we crash, cause we both know how this ends, the clock ticks till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_."

He sang the lyrics softly in my ear, the song that I was singing the other day.

J's POV

I saw the looks on everyone's faces when I took Draco's hand and thought if only I had a camera. I looked at Casey and Jack, and I wanted to puke. I rolled my eyes at them and smiled at Draco. "How are you?" He asked. "I am fine. You?" I ask. "Better than I've been in a while actually," he says. "Oh really?" I say. "Well, I have you here," He smirked, "cheesey much?" I chuckled. He grinned, "well it's true," he says and a slow song comes on, "may I have this dance?" he asks. "Sure," I say, taking his hand. We twirl around and I notice Casey, her dress is quite literally lighting up the room, the stars reflecting the light. I'll admit, she looked good. Not that I would tell her. We kept dancing and I had to admit this felt amazing. "I could get used to this," I sigh, leaning into his chest.

"Yeah me too," he agrees. I chuckle as he squeezes me a little tighter. As the song ended he lead me to the refreshment table. I grabbed a cup of root beer, and a few jelly beans. Draco shook his head looking amused. I give him a questioning look and he points across the room at Bunny and Tooth… They were dancing together. "Yes! Jack owes me ten bucks," I laugh. He rolls his eyes, sipping on a voltage mountain dew. We danced some more and I slowly got used to everyone staring at me. "Well, this could have been worse," Draco chuckled. "Oh yeah how?" I ask. "We could have fallen over in the middle of the floor," he smirked. I smirk "so true," I agree.

Jack's POV

I held Casey close and when people started to leave, I walked her to her room, "I had fun tonight," she said, shyly. "I did too," I grin. "Am I the only one who saw J tonight?" She asked, amused, "Nope, my brother seemed to see plenty of her," I smirk and she snorts as a shoe hits me in the back of the head. "What the heck?" I demand. I hear Draco laughing as his other shoe hits me. Casey snorts in amusement. J laughs and we see she's escaped that dress into something she'd normally wear. "Nice tank top, J," Casey smirks. She looks down at the Purple Pokemon shirt she was wearing, "why thank you," she says. I laugh and take Casey to her room.

Casey's POV

He came in and closed the door behind us, "I'll be back," I say, going into the bathroom to shower and change. When I came back, my eyes popped out of my head, he was on my bed, wearing only boxers. "Um… hey?" I say. He smirks, "see something you like?" he asked. "Oh, you have no clue," I mutter. He smirked even more and pulled me to him. I felt my heart flutter. "I declare you mine," he says. "I have no objections," I gasped, as he kissed my neck slowly and softly, his hand slid up my back, I didn't know what I was doing, my body was going purely on instinct. I wrapped myself around him, and there are no words for what happened next.

I woke the next morning in his arms, the perfect remedy for the heat from the fire place. I looked up at his sleeping face, he looked so much younger in his sleep. I felt him wake up slowly from his deep sleep. "hmmm, hey," he greeted. "Hey," I say smiling at him. "Do we have to get up?" I asked. "Not that I know of," he smiled, kissing me. Someone pounds on the door, "Casey! Get up! There's an emergency meeting! And bring Jack with you, he still owes me ten dollars!" J shouts. We groan in unison. "Crap I had forgotten about that bet," he says getting up. "Bet?" I ask, confused. "On whether or not Bunny and Tooth would make it official that they were dating by dancing together," he says. "Oh, thats right, they did," I mutter. "Now I just hope I have ten dollars," he says, getting dressed.

I chuckle, picking my clothes up from the floor. I change and clean up, when I look in the mirror, I notice something, a streak of my hair has turned pale silver. "What the heck?" I say to myself, "You okay?" asked Jack from the other side of the door, "Yeah, I'm fine, Jack, Will you come here?" I ask. He comes in, "Something wrong?" he asked, "No, I don't think so, did J bleach a strip of my hair in my sleep?" I ask. "No," he says, examining the strip of my hair. "Hmm that's strange," he mutters thinking. "Well, emergency meeting and all, we'll figure it out later," I smile, kissing his cheek and walking out.


	13. Chapter 13

I pull out my sketch book and while the others are talking, I draw them.

Jack hands J her money and she just smirks. I chuckle to myself as Jack sits down next to me, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled. North confirmed what we all suspected that Pitch was planning something. We all knew that, we just needed to find out what. We just needed to figure out how we were going to find out. "You know what?" asked Tooth, "I think we need to explore the extent of your powers, find out what you can do," she explained, looking right at me. I shrug, "ooh she could get humiliated," J laughs. "Or not," I smirk and wave my hand causing her to vanish and reappear on the other side of the room, "I've been practicing on pens," I smirk. "Teleportation," I smirk. "Nice," Jack comments. "To the arena!" North laughed, leading me there, "I think the fight we all want to see is Casey against Jack," J smirked. I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged. The arena was huge, like in the hunger games. We were at the edge of a cliff, I smirked, I would use this to my advantage, just because Jack is… well, Jack, doesn't mean I'll go easy on him. "Wow," Michael mutters. "Lets do this," I smirk. "you sure you're ready for all this?" he asked, gesturing to himself. "You know it," I say. He laughed and we started. I dodged all of his blows then we maneuvered so I was backed to the cliff. I saw J grinning she knew where I was going with this. I turned and jumped, "Casey!" he yelled in surprise, I knew J was holding him back, I free fall for a moment and open my wings. I fly up and stay behind him. "Where is she!?" he exclaimed, panicked. "Right here," I smirk, he whirls around. J takes a picture laughing… My wings were large and white, feathers, dotted with sapphires. The others are staring with awe, "Well, now I can call you snow angel!" Jack laughed and I rolled my eyes. "Nice," J says. "Shut up, I already have a nickname, frostbite," I smirk.

"Make me," he taunts. "Oh, you don't want that," I smirk, wagging my eyebrows. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't," he says. I turn around so they can't see my blush. "Will you two just get a room," Maggie says. "That an option?" I fire back, not thinking. "Could be," Jack says winking. I turn bright red and just walk away. "Ooooohhh!" The guys call. I roll my eyes and go to find some food.

J's POV

Oh wow that was just wow. That was to perfect. I go inside thinking of pranks I could pull. I was pondering which one I want to pull first. But as I walk by Casey's room I notice the door's ajar. I open the door and standing there is Pitch, he hasn't noticed me yet. I wait and see what he's doing in here. He looked around her room, searching for something. I watch from the shadows not daring to make a sound. "Where is it?!" he exclaimed. Finally I say something, "where's what?" He spins around and see's that I've been standing here the whole time.

"Hi, tell me where's what?" I ask. "Nothing you need to know about," he said. "Then why are you here?" I ask. "You don't need to know?" he said, narrowing his eyes. "Oh I think I need to know or do you want me to call the guardians?" I ask. "You'll tell them what I'm doing either way?" he argues. "No I won't," I say. "I'm searching for the girl's necklace, it holds sentimental magic," he sighs, explaining. "Well she's wearing it," I say, "she never takes it off," I say. He looks thoughtful for a moment. "I'll come up with something," he sighs. "Oh, I don't doubt it," I smirk.

"I'd get out of here before they find you," I say. "Good point, I'm sorry things had to be this way, Jayluh," he said. "It's J and me too," I whisper as he leaves than I head on to my room. I lay there for a while, thinking. I never had a real name so I had given myself one, but I had always had a last name… Black. I smiled a little and chuckled. I knew I had to stay with the others, but I wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt. No matter what.

Rin's POV

Almost everything was back to normal, for the most part, Andrew asked me out! I told Casey first then we went to find J. She was in her room just lying there in deep thought. "J, Andrew asked me out, finally!" I laughed, jumping on the bed. She sits straight up, "what! Finally! Michael so owes me 20 bucks," she says. I laugh and hug her. "Is there anything you don't bet on?" Casey asks. "Nope," J says laughing. We laugh.

"So I have to ask what's going on between you and draco?" I ask J. "Nothing," she says dodging the question. "Liar," Casey and I say at the same time. "Okay fine, I like him and I don't know he makes me feel safe," J says. "AWWWW!" Casey squealed, "Now you know how I feel with Jack," she smirked. "Shut up," J says.

Casey's POV

I went outside and sat in the moon light. "Casey," I heard, I looked up, "Hey, Manny," I say. "I have information for you, as Pitch killed you, he implanted fear in your blood, you will be Eve Hallow, the spirit of halloween. On halloween, childrens imaginations run wild, well, more so than normal. You have the ability to transform into anything that a child dresses up as, when you needed your wings, you became an angel, and on your first halloween, that is what you were," she says. I nod understanding. "Not going to lie, that is so cool," I say. Manny rolls his eyes. "Well use it well," he advised.

He disappears and I go back inside to find Rin squealing about Andrew. "Guys, I know who I am," I say, dramatically. "Yeah Casey," J smirks, "I mean I know who I am as a guardian," I say, "Eve Hallow,"

"Well good luck with that," J says. I roll my eyes and Jack comes in. "I like it," he grins. J rolls her eyes and walks off guessing something gross was about to happen. I roll my eyes.

Andrew's POV

She said Yes! I can't believe she said yes, I was so worried she say no. I was happy. There was no ruining my good mood not even J and Michael's bet. I held hands with my Rinny as we walked in and people started cat calling. I scowled and take her into this nice restaurant. "So…" I began awkwardly. "Yeah?" she asked, hopefully. I blushed, I was really bad at this. "Any thoughts on dessert?" I asked, she snorted. I rubbed the back of my neck nervous. "Andrew, you don't have to be nervous, I mean, it's just me," she says. "No, never say that, you're so much more than just you, you are the only person I feel like I can be myself with," I studer and she blushed.

I was so nervous that I'd mess up somehow and make her hate me. "Hey, calm," she says. I had a sudden urge to kiss her so I did. She kissed me back, and it was like little fireworks.

J's POV

I sat there staring out at the sunset thinking. Casey came over and sat down next to me. "Hey," she said. "Hi," I say. "So the cool thing about being the spirit of halloween, I always have candy," she joked, handing me a snickers. I take it and eat it looking like a kid on Christmas morning. She smirks, "I can literally pull any candy out of my pocket, best superpower ever," she laughed and I nod. "I wish I could do that," I laugh. "Everyone wishes they could," she chuckled, pulling out a reese's cup. "Especially when they be orphans who work five jobs," I say. "Yeah," she says quietly.

"Hey chill now that The Boss is gone I only have to work three," I say. "You know, my aunt must be worried sick, I disappeared and am more than likely assumed dead," she said. "Yeah and the younger kids at the orphanage must be worried to death about their 'big sis,'" I say. "Well, forget assumed dead, I am dead," she mused. "True but I was sneaking around the other night and I discovered vials of potion that could make an immortal look mortal," I say. "Really? I could go back, explain and… and say good bye," she says, deflated. "Yeah… and I could pretty much do the same cept much more complicated," I say. She nodded and started eating a laffy taffy.

"Okay if you're going to eat candy next to me you could give me some," I say. She chuckles and pulls out another. I take it from her and eat it, "so when should we do it?" I ask. "Maybe tomorrow, do you think you can get the stuff tonight?" she asked. "Look at who you're talking to of course I can," I say. She rolls her eyes and stands. "Later Case," I say as she leaves.


	14. Chapter 14

Casey's POV

J was going to get the potion, it was my job to get a couple of snow globes, one for the way, and one for the return portal. We could do this, I wonder what she was going to say to those kids they practically idolized her. I smiled and went inside North's workshop. I was able to get two after distracting Phil then I got out of there as fast as possible. I stuffed them in my pillow and went to get some lunch with Jack.

Andrew and Rin were smiling at each other, and J and Draco were in deep conversation when I got there. "Hey, guys," I smile and grab a sandwich and fries. "Hey," Jack says trying to act cool and failing epicly. I smirk and laugh, "we need to work on your cool skills," I say. "Oh please I invented cool," he says. I laugh. J rolls her eyes having heard the comment. We snorted and I pull out a box of milk duds and start throwing them at him, he catches most of them, but one hits him in the eye.

"Ow!" he exclaims, causing us all to laugh. He grabs a sandwich and throws it at me, I duck and it hits J in the face. "You. Are. Dead," she growls. "Jack, run," I warn and he does run off, her on his tail. He ends up spinning very fast upside down, while being shot at. I smirk, he deserved it, he tried to throw a sandwich at me! She stops shooting him and just lets him spin. "J! Let me down!" he yells. "Never!" she exclaims walking off. I roll my eyes and cut the rope, him falling on his face. He gets up and runs over, tackling me to the ground.

"What was that for?" I exclaim, trying to push him off of me. "Getting me tied to a pole," he smirks and kisses me, I stopped fighting, this was a kiss that would have made Cupid blush. "Get a room kids!" J calls out laughing. I turn beet red. "Is that an option?" he asks. "Maybe get a room will be our always," he smirked and I died laughing.

Jack's POV

I looked down at her, laughing at one of the comments I had made. I felt the smile come to my face, I loved her laugh. Come to think of it I loved her smile, her eyes… Actually come to think of it I loved everything about her. I smirked and kissed her again knowing several people were rolling their eyes at me. So I picked her up and carried her to her room locking the door behind me. I turn and remove my hoodie. She smiles at me from the bed. I climb on the bed and kind of hang over her. "You are so beautiful," I say, quietly, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "You're not to bad yourself," she whispered. I leaned down and kissed her with all the love and passion I had for her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and moaned. "I haven't felt this way in over two hundred years," I whisper, kissing her neck softly.

She nods just barely breath less. "I love you," I whisper

Casey's POV

"I love you," he said, the words that every girl wants to hear, no matter what she said. His hand slid up my leg and the other up my back. "Jack, I'm still a virgin," I say awkwardly. "Aww, no ruff sex for a while?" he asked teasingly, I smiled at his bad joke, "I'll be careful," he whispered. I tangled my hands in his hair and there are no words for what happened next.

I woke the next morning in his arms, with no regrets, last night had been amazing. I looked up at his sleeping face and smiled, I tried to get up, but his arms tightened around me. He was obviously still dreaming… I wonder what it was about. I wiggle and try to remove myself from his grasp but I'm not strong enough, especially with my arms pinned to my sides. "Mmm," he groans in his sleep. I sigh and lay there in his arms, waiting on him to release me.

Soon enough he wakes up on his own, his arms tightening for a moment. "Hey," he greets. "Hey, um. do you think you could let go, I gotta pee," I said embarrassed. He chuckled and released me, I ran to the restroom. In there I found two snow globes and a note from J reading: Here and we know what you did last night ;) I roll my eyes and shake my head. I use the restroom and pull a shirt and some underwear on then I went back in the bedroom. He was laying on the bed, fully dressed. "Last night may have been the best night of my existence," he ponders. "Well I should hope so," I smirk. "And people say I'm cocky," he laughs. I chuckle and finish getting dressed.

We go in the other room and ignore the teasing and the catcalls. Especially from J and Bunny. I eat some toast and jam, then sit with Jack on the couch. J signals me two o'clock, is when we sneak off. "Hey, Jack, I'm going to go take a nap," I say, "Kay, sleep well," he said, he trusted me, that's why I felt so bad about lying.

J's POV

I signaled her than I got up and left saying bathroom. She made the portal after drinking a potion and we left. We landed in burgess. "We'll meet here in two hours," I say, I pause for a moment, "if I'm late leave without me," I tell her. She nods and takes off to her aunts. I go to the orphanage and immediately I'm surrounded by kids all wanting my attention.

I was shown every piece of art and award these kids could show and then while they were watching a new movie I had brought them I took all the money out of my bank accounts and gave it to the orphanage. I read them stories and told them some. I was glad I had given Casey both globes because she was going to have to leave without me.

Whenever I got the chance I held the kids close not wanting to leave but knowing I'd have to.

Casey's POV

I take a deep breath as I round the corner to my aunt's house. My cousin is in the front yard playing with her dolls. "Hey, Elena," I say. She looks up and gasped, "I knew you would come back," she laughed, running over. "Hey, kid, you're getting tall," I say, hugging her. "Mommy will be so happy you're back," she says. "Elena, How long was I gone?" I asked. "Two months, mommy had a sad party for you," she said and I gasped, they had my funeral.

"Okay lets go see her," I say. She takes me inside. "Momma!" She called. "What is it sweetheart?" I hear my aunt call. "Come see who I found!" Elena laughed. "Coming, sweetheart," she said. She came in and she gasped dropping, and breaking the glass she was holding. "C-casey?" she asked, I walked over and hugged her. "I'll explain best I can I promise," I say. She sobbed into my shoulder. I explain what I can and how I can't come back. "Prove to me that you have these 'Powers' she said and I thought about it for a moment, "Elena, what did you dress up as for halloween?" I asked hoping it wasn't something weird. "Kitty!" she laughed and I sighed in relief. I thought about a little white cat, I opened my eyes and they were staring at me in disbelief. "Meow," I tried to say 'see?' but it came out as a kitten mew.

I turned back and my aunt cried even harder. "Hey, hey, It's okay," I comfort her. "No it's not I promised your parents that I would look after you!" she sobs. "And you did, I found what I was looking for in life, I found love, I need you to trust that this is the best place I could be," I say. She nods, "okay, I just worry that's all," she says. "I know," I say, "I have to go meet J, I'll visit if I can, but I'll always be here," I smile. "See you on halloween, kid," I say, ruffling Elena's hair. I went to where we had agreed to meet she wasn't there… So I left without her. I landed in my room. "Casey!" Jack exclaimed, running over and hugging me. "What happened, where's J?" he demanded.

This will be fun to explain. "Nothing happened and I don't know where she is," I say. "Where were you, I was worried out of my mind!" He exclaimed. "Jack, I'm fine!" I exclaimed, cupping his face. He takes a deep breath, "okay just tell me where you where," he says. I sigh, "I went to say goodbye," I say. He sighed, "just tell me next time," he said, pulling me in and embraced me. "I knew you wouldn't let me go," I said. "Maybe, maybe not," he says. I hug him back, "we should find J, Draco's freaking out," he says. "Kay," I chuckle, and he pulls out a snow globe. "Burgess," he says before throwing it.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack's POV

I wish she had told me, I mean why did she feel the need to lie? We landed in burgess at her aunt's, "hey, quick question, before we get J, would you be willing to meet my family?" she asked. "Uh sure," I say, not sure what to think. "Elena!" she called out and a little girl with platinum blond hair came running out. "Casey!" she laughed and ran over, hugging her. "Hey, kid," she laughed. "Where's your mom?" she asked, eyes bright. "Inside," the girl giggled. "Elena, do you believe in Jack Frost?" she asked and I smiled at the little girl as she nodded vigorously.

"Would you like to meet him?" I ask. She nodded even faster. "Well, you're looking at him," I smile. She gasps and turns suddenly very shy. Casey laughs and whispered something to the girl, "what!" the girl exclaimed and ran inside screaming, "Momma! Casey's dating Jack Frost!" I died of laughter, her too. Her aunt comes out looking all stern and mom like. I try to straighten up, but the smile stays. She sizes me up from messy hair to being barefoot. Casey was holding back snickers. I elbow her in the side and she dodges, laughing.

"I don't approve," she says. Casey snorts and starts laughing really hard. She backs up and almost trips on the sidewalk. I catch her. "Hi," I say. She glares. I smirk and stand her back up. Intro's are made and soon we have to go find J. We walked to the orphanage and J was reading and telling stories to the little kids.

Draco's POV

I found her reading and telling stories to the little kids… She looked right at home like this was where she belonged. "Is dat Eve Hallows person really dating Jack Frost?" a little girl asks. J laughs, "yes she is Kat," she says smiling softly. I see Jack standing there with Casey watching J. J finishes the stories and puts the kids to bed then comes back out. "Hey guys sorry I'm late they just wouldn't let me go," she says.

"J, Max won't come down from the tree house," Ashton tells her. She sighs, "I should have seen that coming," she says. I smile, she was happy. "I'll be right back Max thinks I'm abandoning him… I… I'll be right back," she says. I stand with the others for a while, then I follow after her. I find her talking to an 8 year old boy, with black hair, brown eyes, and the most adorable smile ever. His clothes were obviously hand me downs. "Well, J, who's this?" I ask, sitting down next to the kid. "Max, you wanna say hi?" she asked, rubbing his back. "Hi," He said and she smiled a little. "Max is my favorite, don't tell the others," she warned, "but right now he thinks I'm abandoning him, but I'm not, I will visit," she says. "J, what if we adopted him?" I asked, the boys head shot up. "I can't right now," she says. "Why not?" I ask.

"Several reasons, no money, no job, no real place to live, and other reasons I can't think of right now," she says. "You live at the pole, which is a real place, I have more money than I need so you can have it," I tell her. She just looks at me like you are crazy. "J come on I've seen you with this kid for three years just adopt him already," Casey says coming outside. "Case I… You guys are not going to let me out of this easily are you?" J asks. "No, no we're not so just do it," I say putting my hand on her shoulder. Jack stands at the door watching all of this amused.

J's POV

I sigh they were not going to let me out of this easily. I looked at Max he looked so hopeful yet wary at the thought of me adopting him… I have been raising him since he was 5 years old… "Fine I'll do it I've been raising him since he was five anyway," I finally concede. Max's face lights up like a Christmas tree. "By the way my aunt disapproves of him," Casey says nodding to Jack. "Andrew now owes me five bucks," I say laughing.

Inside I have to do some paperwork as Max packs his stuff. "Anyone know what's today's date?" I ask. "June 18th why?" Casey asks suspicious. "No reason only I'm 18 as of today," I say. "Yes!" Casey laughed. Max was the happiest I'd ever seen him. He ran over to me and jumped, I caught him and pulled him into a hug. "Momma!" he laughed, squeezing my neck. I chuckled, "Yep, that's gonna take some getting used to," I say and Draco puts his arm around me and ruffles Max's hair. Casey just fangirls at the sight and then we collect Max's stuff and go back to the pole. The guardians voiced some concerned, but I didn't care, I had given this child a chance.

Besides I remembered when he was five years old and had some serious abandonment issues. I smiled as he took in the pole. "Is this where they make the toys?" he asked, excited. "Yep," I say, popping the p. "Awesome," he says full of little boy excitement. I grin and share a look with Draco. "I'll have North, get the yeti's to set up a bedroom for him," he smiled. This kid had practically been mine since he was five years old, this just made it official. North came in, "this child shall be the official toy tester!" he laughed, jolly. At that I almost did a facepalm but instead I just laughed with everyone else. Max's eyes lit up he's just so happy.

Rin's POV

J came back with Max and everytime he called her momma she just smiled. I grinned at the adorableness, "Hey, J can I tell Pitch he's a granddad?!" I shouted. She face palms, "yeah go ahead," she says. "He he he," I smirk. "But I want to see his face when you do," she says. I grin and Casey snorts. Max was playing with a toy train, this was the happiest we'd ever seen him. The first time we all met Max was his first day at the orphanage. J was late meeting us for the movies and when she finally showed up she had a five year old boy with her. Apparently he had been abandoned a lot so J kinda just took him almost everywhere she went. I smiled at the boy, he sure was cute, dark hair, brown eyes.

He needed some new clothes but otherwise he looked like any other eight year old boy. I went with Draco to help get his room ready, "so, Draco, how you gonna take being a dad?" I asked. He ran a hand through his hair, "I have honestly no clue," he says. I chuckle, "well, he's old enough that there's no diaper duty," I smirk. "Yeah but I don't know much about the important stuff," he says. "You'll be fine, the kid already adores you," I say.

"Still I worry that I'll mess up," he says. "Messing up is part of life," I say. "My dad used to say without mistakes we wouldn't live…" he says. We finish up Max's room. I hope he likes it! We go back to the main room and J's sitting there with Max and the other's. Draco goes up to him, "hey, kid, you want to see your room?" he asked. "I have my own room?" Max asks. "Yeah you do," J says grinning. "I've never had my own room before," he says, eyes bright. Draco picks him up and carries him to his room, we made his room so it was basically an indoor playground. he had a tall bed with a slide down to the ground.

He looked so happy, all three of them did. He ran around and climbed up his 'tree house' bed. I studied Draco and J standing together smiling at Max. "Awww, the proud parents!" I laughed. J slapped me upside the head for that one but it was worth it


	16. Chapter 16

Casey's POV

This had to be the cutest kid ever. I mean I was there when J first met him and he was cute then but he also cried a lot. Now he was just so happy. J also looked happier but she still had that intense, careful look in her eyes. I looked at him, happy, he was happy, but I was keeping my own dirty little secret. "Aww look at the proud parents!" Rin calls out. At first I thought she knew, but then J slapped her upside the head. I still had no clue how to tell the others, I mean, how do you just say something like that? I was lost.

Later that night after J had put Max to bed she came to sit by me. "Okay tell me what's going on right now before I go all Voldemort on you," she says. "You and your soul slicing," I smirk. "Seriously," she says. "It's just seeing you with a kid has me thinking," I stall. "About?" she prompts. "Do you promise not to tell, I haven't figured out how to do it yet," I say. "Of course I won't tell for up to three days," she says jokingly. I chuckle and groan, "I'm pregnant," I say quietly. "What!?" she exclaimed loudly. I hushed her, "what!?" she exclaims more quietly. "What did you think we were doing in the bedroom, moving furniture?" I asked, amused. "No geez I just didn't expect this," she says. "Yeah, well, me neither," I sigh.

"Okay, first reaction wow amazing, second does he know?" J asks. I sighed, not sure what to say. "Not yet, I don't know how to tell him," I say, frustrated. "Ooh idea what if when we told him it was gradually like we just start talking about it when he's around," she says. "Yeah, we could just start talking about little kids," I say, amused by the thought. "And what it would look like," she says. I smile, it would be adorable. "Okay here he comes so lets do this," she says smirking. "So, J, cute kid," I say, trying to keep a straight face. "Well yeah of course he is," she says much better at keeping a straight face. "I wonder what my kid will look like," I say, his head turned slightly towards us and I knew he was listening.

"Hopefully nothing like Frosty," J says. "Well, his hair would be acceptable, I hope it's a girl, I can't handle another him," I say, shaking my head. "Agreed, especially considering it's him," she says. He frowns at that, obviously offended yet still trying to look like he wasn't listening. "I suppose I'll have to set up a nursery, I still don't know how to tell him. He's gonna make a great dad," I say. I look over and he spit out his drink, all over Bunny, "What!?" he exclaimed. We ignore him, "you might want to go with a neutral color since you don't know the gender yet," J says smirking. I hid a smile, "probably, here's where my interiors major comes in," I say. "Ah yes that one summer where we all got a degree in something… So names," she says. "For a boy….Carlisle," I smile. "Carlisle so pale white and ice cold is your thing now?" she asks. I gasp and slap her arm.

"So for a girl…?" she prompts. "Only one for a girl, December Jaylee Snow," I smiled. "Why Jaylee?" she asks. "Simple, it was your first fake name," I say. She looked touched. "Why, I am touched…" she says. We look over at Jack and his jaw has dropped. I snickered a little and hand J the customary candy bar. "I think you need to officially need to tell him now," J whispers. "How! I know he knows, but how do I say that?" I demanded. "Do what I did when I had to tell you I was leaving that one summer," she says. "So I should judo flip him over my shoulder and scream in his face?" I ask. "No not exactly just say it out loud yell if you want," she says. "Please don't judo flip me?!" he calls from across the room.

J's POV

"Now go on and do it I'll cheer you on from a safe hearing distance," I tell her. She takes a deep breath and walks over to him. "I'm… Pregnant," she says after a pause. "I… Know," he says, causing me to laugh. He pulls her onto his lap and put his arms around her resting his hands lightly on her stomach. They both smile. "I'm gonna be a dad," he says happily. "I can't believe I was one first," Draco says causing everyone to laugh. I roll my eyes and go to check in on Max. He's lying in his bed fast asleep. Then I see Pitch standing there, looking at him curiously. "Hey, dad," I say, going and sitting on the edge of Max's bed. "J," he greets. "Who is the child?" he asked.

"This is Max my son. Officially today, unofficially for the past three years," I say. "You're gonna make me a grandpa this young?" he asked teasingly. "Yeah I am… I did actually," I say. He chuckled and ruffled Max's hair in his sleep, "he sure is cute, and this is coming from me," he says. "Yeah he is… What are you doing at the pole, dad?" I ask him. "Partially because I wanted to see you," he says. "Okay and the other part?" I ask. "That's for me to know and you to dot dot dot," he smirked. I roll my eyes at that one half amused half annoyed. I smirked and said, "does this have anything to do with Casey's necklace?"

"Possibly," he says. "Uh huh," I say sceptical. He chuckles, sparring one last glance at Max. Then he leaves in a swirl of black sand. I go back in there and act as if everything's normal. Casey and Jack are talking about how to do a nursery, "Jack, I went to school just for design, I know how to do this," she chuckled. "And I know how to make things fun," he says. "Jack, it's a baby, it's not gonna be able to have much fun at first," she said, amused.

Jack's POV

I was gonna be a dad… I didn't know how to do that. "And your point is?" I ask. "How about when it's old enough to play, then I'll let you put a slide in it's room," she said, chuckling and I stuck my tongue out at her. "Jack just pick out some stuffed animals," J says. I shrugged and went back to looking at the design that Casey was doing.

Soon enough I was bored with that so I just watched Casey. She looked so happy, I could tell she was in her element, "what about green?" she asked. "Like a pastel green?" I replied. "Yeah," she confirmed. "Yeah, I like green," I smile. She makes a note and goes back to work. North offered to build two different cribs and she could choose the one she wanted. She agreed to that and makes another note. "So, the whole names thing, is that open for debate?" I ask, she gives me a funny look and shrugs. "For a boy, you like Carter Carlisle, but what about this? I like Peter Jackson Pan?" I ask. "I- yeah, I like that," She smiles.

J smirks at something she was thinking at that. I chuckle and smile, I didn't know how to be a dad, but hey, this would be fun! I just hoped I didn't mess up and make it hate me. "You'll be a great dad," she smiled, "Mind reader much?" I asked teasingly. "No, I can see the worry in your eyes," she said softly. "Maybe," I say. "Jack, you're gonna be great," she said I shrug still worried. She hugs me. I hold her close.

The next day something weird happens. A bright light comes from the crystal and flash's beams of light at, J, Rin, Andrew, Maggie, and Michael. All of the sudden Michael's on fire, Andrew's covered in plants, Rin was wearing all silver, and Maggie was blue.

Draco's POV

I stared at J as she appeared in black armor and wings unfolded from her back. "Yes, She's back!" I yell, really excited. She rolls her eyes at me. I chuckle and spin her around. She laughs and folds her wings so they disappear into her back. Casey just looks confused, "Okay! What just happened?" she demanded. "Manny has seen fit to give them their powers and hopefully memories back," North explains. "Hmm, Jack's ahead of me on the naughty list, I must fix this," J says thoughtfully. "How are you gonna do that?" Jack asks. "Jack she invented the naughty list," North says. "Ahhh," Jack says.

"Yes, yes I did," she says and we all laugh. I smirk and hug J from behind, now she could fend for herself. "I could fend for myself anyway," she says. "Yep, forgot about the mind reading thing," I mutter. She smirks evilly and everyone takes a step back. I chuckle and take a step forward. She looks at me and says, "are you challenging me?"

"Nope, I know I would fail," I joked. "Good you should know that," she says.

Jack's POV

I'm still a bit in shock, it was my job to watch over kids, yet I had no clue how to take care of one of my own. I shook my head and pulled out of my thoughts and noticed Casey had fallen asleep against my side, snoring lightly. I chuckled and carried her to what was now, _our_ room and layed her on the bed, covering her up with the blanket. My hand rested on her stomach and I kissed her forehead, then I kissed her stomach. She smiled in her sleep and I layed next to her, brushing a strand of hair from her face. I chuckled as Sandy came in and gave her her dreams, I smirked when I saw the snowflakes dancing around her.

I fell asleep next to her holding her lightly. When I woke, I jumped up, Pitch was standing over her, "Get the hell away from her!" I snarled. He just smirks and disappears in a whirlwind of black sand. "Casey, come on, wake up!" I said, shaking her awake. "Hmmm, what's wrong?" she asked, waking up and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Pitch was here," I explain. "What!" She says, jolting awake. "Yeah we need to tell the others now," I say, getting up. "Jack?..." she says, I turn to face her. "Yeah?" I asked, concerned. "My necklace… it's gone," she says. I scowl why would he take the necklace? I grab her hand and run down to North's work shop.

Everyone's there already waiting. "Vat happened, Jack?" asked North. "Pitch was here," I say. "What happened?" Asked Tooth. I explain everything and everyone but J was just as shocked as I was. "Why would he take her necklace?" asked Tooth. "Sentimental magic," J says. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Jack the necklace was made by you, with magic for someone you love, magic and sentiment, sentimental magic, the most powerful kind, I don't know why he wants it," J says.

"How do you know this?" I ask. "I talked to him, he came to see me, and meet Max," she says, and I grited my teeth. "You didn't feel the need to tell us?" Draco demanded. "Hmm, not right at that moment," she says. "Jack, calm," Casey whispered a warning in my ear. I took a deep breath trying and failing to calm down. She takes my hand and pulls me from the room. "Case, what are you doing?" I asked. "Making sure you don't pop your top," She said. "She should have told us… How could she not?" I ask. "Jack… This is J we're talking about, you know how she is, possibly even better than I do, and this is her dad, hey, maybe she thought it would be useless information," she said, cupping my face.

"Possibly but even useless info is better than none," I say. She sighed, "Jack, we _both _ know that J is a very private person," she says, holding me close. I sigh, "yeah, yeah I know," I say. "Now, can you go back in there without freezing anyone but the elves?" she asked teasingly. "Maybe," I say smirking. She chuckled and we went back in the other room, North and Bunny started, it wasn't easy to calm me down.

"So what are we gonna do about Pitch?" I ask. "We're not sure yet," Tooth sighed. "We could just confront him," Michael says. "Not the best idea," I say. "Spy on him," Maggie suggests. "That could work, J could get on his good side," Tooth says. "Shouldn't be too hard," J says. I nod, "what could he use that kind of magic for?" I ask. J looks upset that I asked. "Objects with sentimental magic hold memories… and the power to erase them," she says. Everyone goes silent that's how he did it the first time accept it also hit his daughter and he thought she was dead… "So he could... " Casey started, "Erase one or both of your memories of each other," J finished.

"Oh wow," I mutter, gripping her hand tightly. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't remember her, I looked back at her, an upset expression on her face, one hand resting lightly on her stomach. "Don't worry he won't get anywhere near you," I promise. "He doesn't have to," J whispered and I shot her a look. "I'm going to stop him this time around anyway," she says.

Casey's POV

I felt his grip on my hand tighten. I squeezed his back. I was (though I would never admit it) afraid, I was absolutely make more plans than J prepares to go leaving Draco with a bunch of instructions for taking care of Max. "Make sure he eats," she says. "I will don't worry," he says.


	17. Chapter 17

I sat on the couch, the whole pregnancy thing had me having mood swings, right now, it was really depressing. "See you soon, kid," J said, hugging me goodbye. "See you," I said, faking a smile, for no one especially J could be allowed to know how I really felt about this, I was absolutely terrified. Jack came over and sat next to me, "Hey," he greeted with a small smile. "Hey," I said in return, not having the heart to say anything else. "Casey, snowflake, look at me," he said, cupping my face in his hands, forcing me to meet his eyes. "Everything is going to be fine," he said, but I had a bad feeling in my gut about it. "How can you be so optimistic?" I asked, he smiled softly, "Because if we lose hope, then we've already lost everything," he said, pulling me close, one hand resting on my stomach.

**Two Months later…**

I, well the baby was growing at twice the speed of a normal child. Meaning while I was two months, I looked four, it was growing to fast for me to keep up, North estimated that the baby would be born in roughly two and a half months. Jack was doing everything he could to help, but he couldn't keep up, so it was decided it would be best if he took me back to my aunt's until it was born, meaning I would have to explain my unmarried pregnancy to my diehard 'do not have a baby till you're married' aunt, I was dreading it. "Hey, you ready to go?" Jack asked, I sighed, standing up, Jack had become overly protective of me, like I was about to break. We went outside and he picked me up bridal style, taking off on the wind. Soon we were at my aunts house. "I can do the talking if you want," he said, sympathetically. "No, then she'll just target you," I chuckled nervously.

I took a deep breath and walked up to the door. I knocked and my aunt answered the door, she gave me a once over and said, "inside, now, him too," she commanded. I groaned and went in. Once the door was closed she turned on us, "explain now," she says. "It was an accident!" he exclaimed. I buried my face in my hands to cover up the laughter, he must have thought I was crying though and tried to comfort me, then I pulled back, still laughing. They both looked at me like I was crazy… Well maybe a little. "Okay, I'm not gonna lie, that was priceless," I smirk.

"What were you thinking doing this before you got married?" my aunt demands. "Well, it wasn't exactly planned," I said, defensive. She sighs, "well you can explain it to your cousin then she looks up to you ya know," she says. "I know, we're getting married anyway, this was just an unexpected addition," I say. That made my aunts jaw drop. I groaned and lowered my head to hide my face, much to Jack's amusement, "don't you laugh, or you'll be the one explaining," I threatened him. he straightened up immediately. "Okay okay I won't laugh," he says in surrender. I elbow him in the side. My aunt continued her ranting. "Wait, slow down!" I exclaimed and she stopped, looking at me with surprise. "We want you to be the godmother," I said and she started crying.

I hugged her best I could considering I was really fat. "Hey, don't cry," I said and I knew the lecture was over. She tried to say something but it came out garbled. I chuckled and hugged her tighter.


	18. Chapter 18

J's POV

It had been two months since I had left and all I had accomplished was being annoyed beyond belief. Sometimes I think Pitch is more confused about his plans than anyone else. Right now he was muttering to himself examining the necklace intently. "How do you even use magic like that?" I ask. "You have to have strong feelings of hatred," he says. "Well,we both know you have that," I smirk. "Exactly now who to use it on the girl or him," he wonders. "Well, if she couldn't remember, it would break his heart, but he could easily get her memories back, unless you stole her teeth," I say. "True but getting his memories back would be much much harder," he says. "True, and he would know she's important, he just wouldn't know or care how," I say.

"Which is why I'm erasing his," he says making up his mind finally. "Dad, wait," I say, and he looks at me confused, "Casey is pregnant, wouldn't it be worse if he had a child he couldn't remember?" I asked. "Are you telling me I should wait until the child is born?" he asked. "Yeah I am… It would tear them apart if he couldn't remember the child a lot worse than anything else," I say. He nods thoughtfully. I go to 'bed' and report back to the others. "He's decided on Jack, you have two months at most," I say. "Okay find a way to come back soon," Draco says. I nod and end the call.

I really do go to bed then. I woke the next morning and made breakfast for dad and I. Soon enough he was working on his spell and I was thinking of a way to get out of here without looking suspicious. "Dad, I'm going to see Max," I say. "Okay," he says. So I fly off and head straight to the pole not slowing for a second. I land, "Where are they?" I demand. Draco comes in, "they're at her aunt's place," he says, holding Max who perks up, seeing me. He struggles to get down so Draco sits him down and he runs to me wrapping his arms around my middle. "Hey there Maxy," I say smiling slightly. He hugs me tighter. I knelt down to his height and hugged him back. "We have to warn them, I think he'll hold off, but this is Pitch, we can't be sure," I say, picking up Max.

"Okay let's go," Draco says.

Casey's POV

It had been another month, I was about to pop, I scheduled an ultrasound for later today. J shows up with Max and Draco needing to talk to me and Jack immediately. "What's wrong?" my aunt asked. "Nothing," I reassure her and go into the other room. "Max go play with Elena," J tells him setting him down and following me.

"Jack… He's after you," J says way to calm. "Well, we knew that," he says. "No, Jack he's going to erase your memories, I think I convinced him to wait until the baby is born," J says and I sit on the couch, we both knew it was coming, but I never expected it to hit this hard. "Okay now I know what to prepare for," Jack says.

Jack's POV

I looked back at her, slightly panicked, I couldn't forget her, her, our child… I had to protect them I could not let this happen. J sends me a look, she knew what I was thinking. "He'll most likely wait until it's born but be wary incase he doesn't," she says. I nod, trying not to show how angry I really was. I had sworn the last time I had fought Pitch that I'd never let anyone's memories get erased again especially when I saw how bad Draco was when he lost her… And now he wants to erase mine. I could feel myself trembling with anger, and even a little fear.

Casey put a hand on my arm and I calmed down just a little. I looked back at her, she was pale and clearly holding in a panic attack, enough fuming, I need to focus on my priorities, her and the baby. I wrapped my arm around her and then I realized how badly she was shaking. "Hey, it's okay, snowflake," I whispered. She nodded into my chest afraid to say anything. I looked to J who had a sad look of her own in her eyes. "Look I'm not going to let this happen again… This time I will stop it," she says. I nod, knowing there is nothing she can do to stop it. "Casey, I promise, no matter what happens, I will find you," I whispered.

She just nodded again and I knew she was crying. I kissed her forehead softly. I silently told J that if my memories were erased, to do everything in her power to bring them back. She nods a deep sadness in her eyes. I sit down on the couch with Casey curled into my side, I played with her hair, the both of us sitting in silence, I looked down at her after a while and realized she had fallen asleep. "Jack listen I'll set up defenses but I don't know how long they'll last," J says. I nod and carry Casey to our room, laying her on the bed. "I love you, snowflake," I whisper

J and Draco leave taking Max home to the pole and I watch over Casey for most the night.

Draco's POV

I watched as Jack carried Casey to her room and I felt pity. For once I would fight for my brother's safety something I hadn't done since we were both human. When we were human, the only thing we had in common was Philippa, or Pippa for short, or Pip for even shorter. We went home and J put Max to bed reading him a couple of stories. I caught her as she left his room and hugged her.

"I can't let it happen they can't be torn apart," she mutters. "J, there is no stopping Pitch at this point, all we can do is prepare," I say. "I know that but that doesn't mean I like it," she grumbles. I chuckle, "J, after the baby is born, I think we should take Casey and the baby to the island," I say. "That will tear Jack's heart out," she comments. "Yeah, but they would be protected," I say. "I have to figure out a way to reverse the memory erasing," she says. "Yes, but until we can, they need a place where Casey can take care of it without worrying about Pitch," I say.

"Yeah… Much as I hate doing it," she says. "Yeah, I'll have Bunny get the island ready," I say. "I'll start the research," she says. I talk to Bunny and when I come in to our room she's the desk working. "Hey," I greet. "Hi," she says.

A few weeks later, she's still looking at notes for reversing memory loss. Then we hear a scream. Then Jack calling, "J! Draco, get in here! now!" We run in and Casey is on the bed, writhing in pain. "The placenta must have detached!" J called, running over.

J reaches into her bag and pulls out several medical supplies. "Draco! Jack! hold her down!" she commands.

Jack's POV

I was panicking, she wasn't due for weeks. J performed the C-section in record time. "Jack… Twins," she says, holding out a little boy to me. I take the boy in my arms as she gets the other baby, a girl this time. I smile at the two little bundles in my arms, I helped make these… "Peter Jackson Pan and December Jaylee Snow," I smile. J smiles just a bit as she stitches Casey back up. "Where? let me," Casey murmured weakly, holding out her arms. I gently placed December in her arms and then Peter. Peter had light brownish red hair and emerald green eyes, December had blue eyes and my silvery hair.

A camera clicks and then the door opens and closes so I know J left the room. Casey looks down at the babbling baby twins with the most adoring look, I smile and brush the hair out of her face, kissing her forehead. Right then and there I felt complete. I knew it wouldn't last for long. "They're beautiful," She smiled. "Yes they are," I smiled, gently rubbing Peter's head, and kissing December's cheek. I will never let anything horrible happen to them ever. Casey looked up at me, with the most beautiful smile. I smiled back not letting her know how worried I was. "Casey, tomorrow, when you feel a little better, J and Draco… They're going to take you and the twins to an Island near Bunny's Burrow so you'll be protected from Pitch," I say. "You're not coming, are you?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"I wish I could but… It's not safe for me to…" I trail off not wanting to finish that sentence. She gently laid Peter on the bed and wrapped one arm around my neck. I blinked back the tears I couldn't look weak, not right now. J and Draco come in, "we're going to take them and get them checked out," she says, gesturing to the twins. Draco takes Dec and she takes little Peter.

Rin's POV

The twins were so cute! Oh my gosh I just fangirled. They were absolutely adorable! J gave them a check up and a bath. December hated it, Peter didn't mind so much. She then clothed and swaddled them in little blankets. Green and blue, it was so cute. "Rin you're fangirling kid," J says. "I know, they're just so cute!" I say, taking Decembers little hand. "I know but please stop shouting in your mind," she says. I laugh quietly so not to scare them. We carry them back to Jack and Casey, Jack had his arms locked around her and there were tears streaming down her cheeks.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for them. "Hey," we said quietly, handing each of them a little bundle, both of them greedily accepted. J quietly takes a picture no flash. Jack was holding Dec and Casey, Peter. "Okay I officially have to say that's adorable," J murmurs. I nod in agreement. Casey smirks, still looking a bit upset. "It'll be okay kid," J says. She nods, not looking very convinced.

Later that night we sat in the main room no one talking very much. Jack and Casey refused to be separated, even for a moment. Finally we start discussing plans for tomorrow. After breakfast, when we knew Pitch would attack, J would get the twins and Draco would get Casey and they would take them to the island. Jack frowned at that, not at all happy about it. We all knew we couldn't stop Pitch, but we could distract him. If he succeeded, all memory of Casey, and the twins would be erased. J was doing more research than I or anyone had ever seen her do. Casey came in, holding one baby in each arm.

We all kind of cooed over them. Jack smiled a little at the sight of the woman he loved, holding their children.

Casey's POV

I held the twins and went into the other room with the others. The plan was simple but I hated having to be separated from Jack. It was clear he wasn't to happy about it either. He sat next to me and put his arm around me, taking Peter into his arms. "Thanks," I murmured. "Always," he says. Those little things, like the way he smirks, the way he smiles, those were the things I would miss. He smiled at the baby's, making little snowflakes. The twins giggled and tried to catch them. I sighed after tomorrow morning I had no clue when I'd ever see him again. _If _I ever saw him again.

No! I couldn't think that I had to stay positive, I had to have faith in J finding a cure. In my arms, December was stirring, I looked down curiously and her cute little face was all scrunched up. She sneezed, sending a small flurry of snowflakes in all directions, We all just stood there for a moment, surprised. Then Jack quietly laughed and said, "It would seem she got more than my good looks."

We all burst out laughing then. I smiled down at my daughter who was trying to catch the snowflakes. Jack and I placed them in their cribs and he put one arm around me. "I want to give them something," Jack said with a smile. "I'll be right back," he said, leaving the room. I watched after him curiously. He came back with Two little boxes, both of them emitting some loud and annoyed bell sounds. "Ladies first," he smiled, walking over to December. He took the blue box and opened it, out came a pale blue light came out of it, upon closer examination, I realized it was a pale blue fairy, she had short and spiked white hair and a blue dress that went well with her pale skin. "This is Periwinkle, a frost fairy, to watch over her when I can't," he smiled and I almost cried. "Now for the little man," he says cheerily, walking over to Peter's crib. He took the green box and leaned down close. "Here's someone to keep you out of trouble, and if you're anything at all like your dad, you'll need it, make sure to have fun, get into lots of mischief for me kid," he smiled softly, rubbing his hair gently. He opened the green box and out came a soft golden light. "This is Tinkerbell, Perrywinkle's twin, she'll watch over you," He said and the blond fairy flew over to Peter, curling up in his little tuft of hair.

I just about majorly fangirled right then and there. Jack wrapped his arms around me, kissing my head. "Thought you could use some help looking out for them," he whispered, his voice cracking. I felt the tears come to my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I drew a shaky breath and turned to face him. "No matter what, no matter how long it takes, I _will _find you," he swore. And I believed him as I saw the look in his eyes. I leaned in and he held me tighter. He picked me up, and carried me to our bedroom for what would be our last night together for a long time….

Jack's POV

Today was the day, the day that everything changes. I sighed and watched as the love of my existence got ready to leave me. I walked over and helped her pack, trying not to show how much this upset me. "When Pitch comes… be careful?" I warn. "Always am," she said, taking my hand. "I miss you already," she says and I wrap my arms around her, burying my head in her neck. I choked up and pulled back, she smiled sadly and placed a hand on my cheek. Too soon it was time and everyone was in position. I had written myself a letter, J didn't think it would help, but it was worth a try.

We all tensed as Pitch appeared with a lot of nightmares. "Pitch," I snarl. "Frost," he mocks. I saw J, Draco and Casey rushing out behind him, I quickly looked back to him. I saw the blast come towards me and only managed to raise one arm. He hadn't done it yet, he was playing with me. I fought hard to give them enough time to escape. Then he pulled out the necklace. I stopped, I knew there was nothing I could do, the last image in my head was Casey, holding December and Peter, the widest smile on her face, then I passed out.


	19. Chapter 19

J's POV

It took ten years but we finally found the right place, hopefully. The island. We flew over and through the portal. We saw a bunch of boys on the shore. "Is this it?" Dec called to me. She had grown up beautiful. "Yeah this is it," I say. We landed, Jack and Casey looked around.

Casey walked over to one of the boys. "Hello," she said and they gasped, getting into battle positions. "Who are you and why are you on Neverland?" the tallest one demanded. "I- I'm looking for my son," she said. "Nobody comes here looking for there kids no more," another says. "Who are you?" Jack asked. The tall one glared, "I'm Felix, and we're Pan's lost boys," he says. "Lost boys?" I ask, confused. "Yes… And you should leave, it's more than likely that your son isn't here, he's probably dead," Felix says lowering his hood to reveal his blond hair and blue eyes, but also the scars that marred the right side of his face. "Ok fine but can you tell me where Hook is?" J asks. "The pirate?" why would you want him?" he says, confused. "I say we take them to Pan!" one of the littler boys said. "I agree," Felix smiled somberly, "Boys!" he called into the woods and a hoard of young boys came out of the trees. Before I could do anything, one of them was looping rough rope around my wrists. My hands were tied behind my back and I was shoved to the ground as one of them bound my ankles.

"Ok, so not fair," I say. The boy smirked. I watched as Felix walked over to December, his eyes widened slightly when he saw her, ohhh, he liked her… "So, princess, comfortable?" he smirked. She glared, "put a sock in it," she snarled. "What a great idea," he smirked, stuffing a wad of fabric in her mouth, tying it off behind her head. "mmph," she tried to protest. Jack glared as one of them knocked out Casey and bound her wrists behind her back. One of them picked me up by the arms and another by the feet. Felix picked up Dec and carried her himself. We're hauled to the middle of the island. They put us all in a group, Casey was leaned up against Jack, she was still unconscious. Jack and I glared at the mass of boys in the large camp. Felix walked over to a boy in the middle of the camp, he was playing a pipe. "Pan," he says. The boy turns and I gasp, emerald green eyes and short chestnut brownish red hair, he had a mischievous glint in his eyes and a malevolent smirk on his face. He looked just like… no, it's not possible.

"Peter?" I ask in confusion. He seemed to jump a little, then regains his composure, "I see my reputation precedes me, again," he says, he has a great british accent. Something was off about this though, he shouldn't act this way, this is not the sweet little six year old I remember. "Where are we?" asked Jack, Peter seemed bemused. "Don't you know, old man? You're in neverland, this is my island, and I never fail," Peter smirked. "See Jack I told you he had your over confidence, and cockyness," I say. Peter jerked back, confused, "was that an insult I heard, Jayluh, yes, I know your name, I always know my enemies," he sneered. "Ugh that means you know Lucinda Jahlen or L.J. as she's known now," I say. "You know her?" he asked, a bemused smile finding it's way to his face.

"Unfortunately she's my half sister," I say grumbling slightly. He raised an eyebrow. "Well, you see, L.J. has something I need, and our dear, dear captain will stop at nothing to keep it from me," he says. I looked to Jack confused, "you see, L.J. has a very special heart, the heart of truest believer. Someone with such an unwavering faith that they have powers themselves, the last person to have this very special heart was my dear mother," he sneered, gesturing to Casey who was unconscious against Jack's shoulder.

"Of course when she became immortal, it passed on to someone else, my dear L.J.," he said. Jack was feeling at the ropes, trying to loosen them and reach the staff. "Why would you want her heart?" I asked, stalling. "Well, it's no secret, my time is running out, this island is sinking, if I take her heart in a certain place and time, that I will not name due to circumstances, this island will remain, and I will become invincible," he grinned, a hunger for power glinting in his eyes. A hunger I've seen before, every time I looked at my father.

"Peter, this… This isn't you, we have spent the past ten years trying to find you," Jack said. Pan turned to him and yelled, "did it ever occur to you that perhaps I didn't want to be found!?" he yelled. Then his voice softened, "I am the original lost boy, the king of Neverland, why would I want to leave that? These boys look up to me and I look after them, I teach them what their parents refused to, that the world is not all fun and games, it is dark and dangerous and cruel, but if you can find a family, every thing is a bit better, family doesn't just tie to blood," he said, rubbing one of the littler boys heads. "And I will _not_ give up, Peter Pan never fails," he whispered.

I saw Dec nearly get free, then Felix smacked her, hard, he went to do it again, but Peter caught his arm, throwing him back with a strong blast of magic. "Felix, I have been lenient on you due to your status as second in command, but that is something I will _not_ tolerate, do something like that again and you'll be punished just like the others," Peter said, a threat on his voice. "Take them to the cages," Peter smirked, gesturing to the lot of us.

December's POV

The one who gagged me, Felix, he picked me up first, carring me a short distance through the woods. We came to a clearing with a large tree in the center, it was very tall, and hanging from the branches like christmas ornaments were cages, some occupied, most not though. "If I ungag you, do you promise not to scream?" he asked and I nodded. He removed the rough fabric, surprisingly gentle. "Sorry about hitting you," he says, I shrugged. He slashed the ropes around my wrists and ankles, then puts me in one of the strong bamboo cages. Once he secures the door, he hoists the cage up into the tree, one by one, he comes back with members of my family.

"Dec, you okay?" dad calls from across the tree, "I'm fine," I call back. I try to get comfortable in the hard cage, when Felix came back, carrying mom, needless to say, dad got _really_ mad. "Let her go," he snarled. "I'm just following orders," Felix says. "I don't give a flip about your orders," dad snarled. Felix untied her and put her in one of the cages. He hoisted it into the air and secured it to the tree, just as he did to the rest of us, Draco was next, then aunt J.

He hoisted J up into the tree and as he was about to leave J spoke, "I can tell you're not like the others… You don't believe in this mad quest for power Peter's gone on do you?" she asked. He just barely shook his head, "listen to me Felix right? He wasn't always like this was he?" she asked. "No… When I first came here he was good, and kind, he didn't want power he just wanted his family back… So he created one of his own with every boy that found his way here," Felix explained. "Yeah? Ya know I did the same thing for I never really had a real family that cared whether or not I was dead… They're all hanging around me in these cages," J finished.

Felix nodded and left probably to tell Peter what he had just found out. "You guys okay?" she called. "Fine," we called back to her, I look down on the ground, Felix was handing Peter Jack's staff. I tested the cage door, but it held soundly. I sighed, held captive by my own brother, never saw that coming. I brushed a strand of silvery hair out of my face as he came back with Max. "You okay, kid?" Draco asked. He nodded, Max was scared of hights. "Umm… If I promise not to cause trouble, can my cage be on the ground, I'm a bit petrified of heights," Max called, his voice was up three octaves. Peter seemed to think about it, "I don't see why not!" he called up and Felix lowered Max's cage, much to his relief.

I sighed, that Felix guy was really hot, I wasn't going to deny it. How was I going to get us out of this? Over the next few hours, I drifted in and out of sleep. Then a jolt awakens me. I'm being lowered to the ground. "Pan wishes to speak to you," Felix says softly. I nod and he helps me out of the cage. He leads me to the center of the camp where he's waiting. "You may leave, Felix," he says and Felix leaves. I stand there a moment in silence before he speaks. "You have no need to fear me, December," he says softly. "You remember me then?" I ask. "Of course I do, you're my twin," he turns to face me and smirks. He leans up against the tree. "We never stopped looking for you," I say and his sarcastic glare softens. "I know," he says. "I checked in on you lot every now and then, but I couldn't come back, I am as much a part of neverland as it is of me," he says. "I did get revenge on Hook for taking me though, when I was nine, I cut off his hand and fed it to the island crocodile," he smirked, that evil glint returning to his eyes. "Well, I froze dad to a chair for a week, beat that," I chuckled. He chuckled and hugged me, "I missed you, sissy," he says. "I missed you too," I say, hugging him back. "I have to admit something, I have to tell someone, and you're the only one I'm sure I can trust," he says and I nod, sitting on a log.

"Even though my survival depends on it… I… I'm not sure I _can_ take her heart," he says uncomfortably. "Why not?" I asked, confused. "She would die," he says. "I would have to take her still beating heart and make it my own, without it, she'll die," he says, "From what I've heard, killing has never bothered you before, so why her, why now?" I ask. "I'm not sure, but my stomach gets in knots, every time I look at her," he says, a soft smile coming to his lips. He liked her, a lot, awww, my brother was smitten. Then we hear a scream.

Sorry it's short!


	20. Chapter 20

Peter's POV

Someone screamed, clearly female, December and I took off running through the woods, towards the direction of the scream. We ran to a clearing I stoped December before she could barg in the clearing. I looked over the side of the bank and saw the pirates. I saw L.J. She was tightly bound, Hook was leaning over her. "Pappa… Please?" she whimpered, pulling against the ropes, I gritted my teeth, what the hell was he doing? "I get rid of you and our problems go away," Hook sneered and one of the pirates gagged her. "Mmph!" She tried to call out. I clenched my jaw and a low growl escaped. He placed his hook at her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Your death will be swift," he promised, a look of guilt in his eyes. I snarled, leaping off the bank, I pinned Hook to the ground. "If you _ever_ touch her again, I'll kill you myself," I snarl. Hook scowls at me, trying to get free, but with my magic, I'm much stronger than he could ever hope to be. "I'll leave you for now, if you ever touch her again, I will rip your heart out and crush it before your eyes," I say, meaning it.

I walked over and pulled L.J. into my arms and walked out of the clearing, I motioned for December to follow me. We walked back to camp and I had Felix lead December to my hut. "Mmph," L.J. tried to say something. "I'll untie you in a second, I promise," I say. I carried her over to an empty hut and laid her on the bed. I pulled the fabric out of her mouth. "Are you okay?" I asked, genuinely concerned. "Yeah," she said, her voice cracking, I pour some water and tilt her head so she could drink. "Thanks," she muttered after she drank about half the glass. I shrugged and started untying her at her feet. The ropes had been so tight, they were cutting off circulation. I clenched my jaw, those ropes were going to leave bruises. I unwound the rope, going up her body. Once I finished, I helped her sit up. She groaned and I helped her stand, "You can stay in my hut until I can get you one," I say. She nodded, staying quiet. The game was about to change, and the players were right where I wanted them.

"Hey," she said, snapping me out of my thoughts, "Yeah?" I asked, "I never got to properly thank you," she said. "But you did-" I started, confused, then her lips crashed to mine, I felt her heart flutter. My stomach was in knots, and it was like she untied them. Why did I feel like this? I pushed her up against the wall as we kissed, both of us gasping for breath. When I broke away, I said, "now that's a thank you," I smirked and her lips twitched upward. It was just a kiss, it was nothing, right? It was nothing, this changes nothing, I still needed her heart, literally, not figuratively! I broke away and walked out of the hut, feeling more confused than ever. But how was I supposed to do this? I sighed and brushed a hand through my chestnut hair. I sighed, my life is way too confusing to be normal. "Felix! Come here." I called into camp. "What is it, Pan?" he asked. I sighed, "bring my family out of their cages and lead them to huts, it's time to rearrange the board," I said.

Rin's POV

I wonder if they found him this time, I mean, what else would take so long. Casey and Jack _missed_ a guardian meeting, and that is major. J and Draco missing one every now and again is normal. I sighed, why did I have the feeling we would end up going after them? Hopefully we wouldn't have to but still it was a hard feeling to shake. "Do we even know where they went this time?" I asked the others, "An island in the other realm,' Andrew says. "Well that narrows it down," I say. They roll their eyes at my sarcasm. "Look they're probably fine so stop worrying," Micheal says. "I'm not," I defend. "Are too," Andrew remarks. "Am not," I say. "Are too dee to," Andrew says laughing. I roll my eyes, "geek," I remark. "And proud," he says.

Casey's POV

I woke in _another cage,_ why does this keep happening to me? I saw Jack, J, Draco and Max, but December was nowhere to be found. J was hitting her head against the cage for no apparent reason. "Jack?" I called softly. His head snapped up, "thank god, you're awake," he sighed. "Finally kid, geeze, everytime something like this happens all you do is sleep," J says while continuing to bang her head against the cage. "What happened?" I groaned, sitting up. "Peter happened," J grumbled. "Peter?! He's here?" I demand. At that she did a face palm, "you were awake for that part," she says. "No she wasn't," Jack says shaking his head, "They knocked her out when they tied us up," he says. "Oh, right," J says and goes back to hitting her head.

"Stop hitting yourself," Draco says. "No," she says, then I feel a jolt, my cage was being lowered to the ground. That Felix boy lowered me, then the others, once we were all on the ground, he said, "I'm to show you to camp, Miss December has already been assigned a cabin," he says. I share a confused and concerned look with Jack. He lets me out of the cage and I stand up, stretching my limbs. He let Jack out and he immediately came to see if I was okay. He let J out who fell to the ground because she could no longer bang her head against the cage. I snorted, "Let me see your head," Jack commanded, I compiled and winced in pain when his hand brushed the spot where they had hit me. "Sorry," he says.

"I'm okay," I say. Max gets out and he hugs his parents. "You okay Maxy?" J asks looking him over for injuries. He nodded and Felix led us back to the camp, there were boys sitting around a large campfire, Dec was leaned up against a tree, "Dec!" I called and she ran over. She hugged me and instantly asked if I was okay. "We're fine, now where's your brother?" I asked, excited. She pointed to the red haired boy watching us all carefully. I walked toward him, scared to hope… But the eyes, those emerald green eyes that we had been searching for for the past ten years… He looks me over as if sizing me up for a fight. "Peter?" I asked, needing confirmation. He took a deep breath, "hi mom," he said. I felt the tears spring up. "I… I thought we'd never see you again," I said.

He just nodded looking uncomfortable. I smiled softly and placed one hand on his cheek, at first, he pulled away, but then leaned in slightly. Jack put his hand on my shoulder. I smiled and looked to him. "Hey, kiddo," Jack says and peter scrunched his face up and shook his head, "I'm going to ask once, please don't call me that," He chuckled. I smiled softly and chuckled a bit, not exactly sure what to do once I removed my hand. "So… what have you been doing?" I asked and he looked amused, yep, good going, Casey, way to make things more awkward than they already are! Jack looked at me like, did you really just ask that question? "Sorry, I'm an awkward person," I apologized. Peter raised an eyebrow. "Well, now I know where Dec gets it," he smirked and avoided a smack on the arm from Dec. "Nice miss, snowflake," he smirked.

Than she punched him which he was unable to avoid. "What the hell was that for!" he exclaimed, angry, he almost seemed to have an aura of dark magic… "For calling me snowflake," she said calmly smirking… She was way too much like J. "I'm the only one who is allowed to call her that," Jack says. Peter seemed to be shaking, trying to contain his rage. Once he stopped shaking, he said through clenched teeth, "never touch me again," he stormed off.

We watched surprised, "he's always like that, none of us are brave enough to do something like that," Felix says. "Why not?" I asked, "Pan possesses the mother load of dark magic, not to mention the shadow," he says. "Crap this is worse than I thought," J mutters. "What's the shadow?" I asked. "The physical embodiment of pan's magic," he says. "It's not just that… The shadow is split off from chaos it's… A version of it anyway is the reason my dad is Pitch Black," J explains. "Wait, Pitch is your dad?" Felix asked, his voice quaking. "Unfortunately… I mean he was a great dad… When he was human now though all his evil stuff is just annoying. Besides why would that surprise you Hooks my step father," J says. "Ahhh," he says. "Exactly now stop looking like you're about to wet your pants," she says slightly amused. "I'm not," he says, embarrassed.

"Liar," J and Dec say in unison. He rolled his eyes and picked up his spear.

Max's POV

The island was pretty, I'll give it that. I knew what it meant to have a shadow… I also knew how to control it. I walked into the jungle a short way. I whistled and my shadow came flying to me. "You called," it drawled. "Find Peter's shadow and bring it to me," I told it. It nodded and flew off. I waited silently for it to come back. When it did, it was dragging another shadow with glowing yellow eyes, I knew it wasn't mine as mine had purple eyes. "So you're Peter's shadow eh?" I asked it. It glared at me, "I have a job for you," I say. "I work for Pan only," it said, "Oh really?" I asked pulling out a dagger, it wasn't just any dagger though, my parents didn't know it, but my life force was tied to this dagger. "Fine what do you want?" it asked. "I have big plans for this place," I said, "I want you to start drawing the magic away from Pan, a little at a time not enough for him to notice at a time," I comand. "As you wish… Dark one," It said and I smirked, sticking the dagger back up my sleeve, walking back to camp as my shadow flew off, I had powers that Pan could only dream about, if only he knew what he was up against, I sighed, content, this would be fun.

Dark one… Hmmm nope don't like it. I'm trying to help not the other way around geeze. Mom saw me and motioned me over. "We know Hook's gonna try an attack soon, we're doing a battle plan / compromise with the lost boys," she says. "Okay how can I help?" I asked. Peter piped up, "I want you do do me a personal favor, get L.J. out of here and as far away as possible, until it's over, after all, he's after her," he says. Hmmm… He's in love with L.J…. This would be interesting. "Yeah okay I can do that," I say slightly annoyed that I wouldn't be in the fight. "Thank you," he said, trying to hide relief.

Soon enough, the day of the fight came, I got L.J. out of her cabin and teleported us to the top of dead man's peak. I had to sit here and try to keep her from running back to the fight. "Don't make me tie you up," I threatened. She scowled at me. "You really must be Jayla's kid then," she said scowling. I roll my eyes and hear a twig snap. "Get behind me," I whisper, deathly quiet. It was that wimpy looking one Smee and two others. "Give up Miss Lucinda," he commanded. "Nope, sorry," I snarled. "Very well," one of them threw a knife, I managed to push her out of the way so she wasn't impaled by the knife, but that didn't stop it from making a deep cut in her arm. She gasped and gripped her arm to stop the blood, I turned back to the pirates who were leaving, I furrowed my brow in confusion. She collapsed and I just barely caught her. "Dangit," I mutter taking off in the direction of the hideout. What happened, it barely nicked her arm?

I stopped by a lagoon thing, tired of carrying her. I sat near the water to get a quick drink, then I saw the shimmering of red scales. I looked up and there she was: black hair, blue eyes and a red mermaid tail… Dang she was beautiful. "Uh… Hi," I say awkwardly. "Hi, I'm Melody," she smiled. Dang even her name was beautiful… "I'm Maxon Regulus Frost. At your service," I say thinking dad would be proud. She grinned and pulled herself up on the beach, there was a shimmer and her tail turned into legs, I stared, wide eyed, she laughed. "So what brings you here?" she asked. "I'm taking her back to Pan's camp she was hurt and I'm pretty sure he's secretly in love with her," I explain nervous. "Ahhh, the relationship he doesn't want," she said knowingly. "Yeah… Anyhow I gotta get her back to camp," I said. "I'll help you," she volunteered.

Oh my gosh this beautiful half mermaid girl wanted to help me… I should act like I don't need help. "Uh that's okay I got this but you can come if you want," I say. She smiled and stood, grabbing a trident. I quickly stood picking L.J. back up and we ran to camp. "What happened?!" Pan demanded, rushing over as soon as he saw us. "Melody," he greeted, taking L.J. into his arms. "They threw a knife she was barely grazed, I swear," I say. Mom rushed over and took a look at the cut, her face paled. "Sleeping curse," was all she said and I gapped at her. "How do you know that?!" I asked shocked. She just looks at like are you really questioning me? Really? "How do I wake her up?" Peter asked, a note of despair to his voice.

"You have to kiss her," my mom states.

Peter's POV

"You have to kiss her," she said, why couldn't it be something simple, if she didn't wake up, my life would be so much easier, but if she does, that basically means that we're soul mates. I swallowed hard, "okay," I agree. I laid her on the ground and nervously brushed a strand of hair from her face as I leaned in slowly. Suddenly my lips were on hers and then I was kissing her. I pulled back and waited praying she would wake up. There was a 'whoosh!' as the magic left her system and she gasped awake. "Hey Peter," she manages to say weakly. I chuckled, weak with relief. "How's your head?" I asked. "Clear… I guess," she said and I chuckled.

I helped her sit up ignoring the looks I was getting. "How do you feel?" I asked, She shrugged, "I don't know, pretty normal, maybe even a little hungry," she said and I smirked. "Well, if you're hungry, you must be fine," I joked. She scowled and punched me in the arm for that one. I chuckled and helped her stand. That's it. I can't do it, I can't take her heart, I love her to much. She tried to walk, but her knees gave out and I caught her. I saw J exchange a look with my mom a look that obviously said if those two aren't meant for each other than who is. I rolled my eyes and carried her to my cabin.

I sat her down on my bed and stitched up the cut on her arm. "Thanks," she muttered and I smiled a little. "You need to rest," I say, laying her down on the bed, covering her up and laying down next to her. She curled into my side and soon fell asleep and I vowed never to let her get hurt by anyone especially myself. I fell asleep that way with her in my arms.

Tempest's POV

Oh. My. Chocolate! Peter had a girlfriend! This would be fun. I looked over to Maxy who was sitting there, fiddling with… A dagger?! Oh _no_. I walked over to him, "Max what do you have there?" I asked. "Nothing," he said quickly, sliding the dagger up his sleeve. "Max," I say in warning. "Mom, it's nothing," he warns me not to start. "Max, I know, trust me," I say pulling out my own dagger. "What? But you?" he started. "Oh puh-lease Max you really think I wouldn't have one of my own being raised by Pitch?" I ask. He chuckled, "I'm guessing you cut off your shadow too," I sighed and he looked away, but he had the decency to look ashamed. "Yeah well it was that or die… Oh Maxy you should have come to me with this," I say pressing my hand to his cheek. I wrapped my arm around him, "on the other hand, I met a girl…" he says. "I knew that Max and I don't approve… Mostly," I say. He chuckled and stood, "well, at least I can fight now," he says, I nod, along with a dagger came tremendous power, but it came at a price. Who ever possesses your dagger has complete control over you.

"Max… Just never give your dagger to anyone unless you absolutely trust them," I say. "I know mom," he smiled softly, "I knew the price when I accepted it," he says. I smiled at him he may not be my flesh and blood but he might as well been. "Come on, let's get some sleep," I say, standing up. He chuckled and I led him off to our cabin, the cabins were actually pretty nice, a bed for each of us. There were three beds in our cabin so they must not know that me and Draco sleep in the same bed. Draco was already asleep on one of them, Max and I snorted, amused. I ruffled his hair and we both were soon fast asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Casey's POV

I walked with Jack back to our hut, there were two beds, I laid down on one immediately, getting a headache. "You okay?" he asked, concerned. "Headach," I say. He places one of his cool hands on my forehead. "Hmmm, that's nice," I say as he lays down next to me, we had pushed our beds together so we had a bigger one. He wraps his arms around me so that my head is lying on his cool chest. "Hmmm," I moaned, a small smile finding it's way to my lips, after ten years, I finally found what I was looking for, I had my family. Jack sighed contentedly. I started to drift off. Soon we were both fast asleep. I had good dreams for the first time in ten years, I had coped with the nightmares, but this was the most peaceful, deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling rested. "Hey. you sleep okay?" Jack asked. "Best I have in ten years," I sighed. "Yeah I know the feeling," he agrees. I smiled, letting him pull me closer, "it's nice here," I say, "Eh, to hot,"Jack said and I chuckled. "Only to you," I say. He chuckled and kissed my forehead, "and Dec," he added and I shrugged. "True but I don't think she minds," I say. "Well, duh, she has her brother back," he says and I smile. "Exactly so you are the only one complaining," I say. I laugh as he sticks his tongue out at me. "Come on, lovebirds!" Felix called, sticking his head in. I roll my eyes and we get up as he left probably to wake up more people. I sat up and Jack pulled on his hoodie. We went out, I saw Dec and Felix talking, then I saw the way that J was grinning at them. I sighed, great…

Those two are meant for each other and J's planning something. I sighed, well, let the fun begin. J hearing my last thought looked up at me and winked. I chuckled and Jack gave me a strange look, I waved him off. We walked over and joined the others they were all waiting for Peter to come out. He walked out and I gasped, his hair was a mess, his clothes were wrinkled and his lips were swollen, I swear I heard Jack mutter, "that's my boy," he muttered and I elbowed him. I heard J snicker, "so I guess cockyness and over confidence isn't the only thing he got from Jack," J says. I snickered quietly, and Jack chuckled.

"Looks like he won't be taking her heart now," Jack added. "Don't remind me," Peter groaned, "What the hell am I supposed to do now, I'm dying, how do I choose between that?!" he demanded. We all stood there, surprised, "The Island's magic is fading, and me along with it," he said quietly. J was silent for a moment, "there is another way but it's extremely dangerous," she says. "What is it?" he asked, a hint of despair in his voice. "Leave, leave the island and cut off the connection," she said. "How do I…" he started. "It's easy but if it fails… Well I won't go there but I've done it so," J explains. He nodded, trying to understand. "But will it work?" I ask. J just looked at me a long time like trying to figure something out, "there's an 90% chance that it will work," she says. "Well that's good," I say. "But there's also that 10% chance that it won't," she says. I nod, then L.J. comes out. Peter walks over to her instantly, seeming almost possessive.

"And that is how Jack looked after he realised he loved you," J says ever so calmly while everyone just looks at her like: what the heck. Peter kinda snorts, hiding his amusement. Then Jack slaps J upside the head and he gets judo flipped over her shoulder landing hard on the ground. "Sorry, I didn't mean to!" J says, sounding genuinely concerned. "I'm fine," he grunted, getting up, then I noticed Peter was snorting, trying not to laugh. "Sorry! Just don't stand behind me and then hit me like ever," J says still apologizing. "Yeah, yeah," he says and I see the smug smirk on Peter's face, "hey, old man! how do you feel about a race?!" he laughed.

Peter's POV

I smirked, I knew he wouldn't be able to resist a challenge, I knew because I got it from him. "I'm not old!" he yells. "Jack you're three hundred and seventy two!" J says. "And you're seven hundred and ninety nine!" he says. "Welcome, I'm twenty! now shut up!" I exclaimed "But do you want to race him?" she asks. "Yeah," he agrees. I grin, this should be good, "twice around the Island, and out to the drop off and back," I say. "Alright," he says. We get into position and Felix waves the flag, both of us taking off. He got ahead of me real fast and just as he was about to win he stopped and let me win. "Come on, you're not supposed to let me win!" I exclaimed. "So shoot me, I'm a decent dad just ask your sister," he says. I smirk, trying not to crack up, "so what's this I hear about you being frozen to a chair for a week?" I chortle.

"She was eight and didn't know the strength of her powers and mad at me because I wouldn't play dress up and i also needed an excuse not to get in a fight with J," he explains. I cracked up, that was hilarious! "So I could have unfroze myself at any time but I did _not _want to get in a fight with J," he says. I smirk, "it's all about tactics," I say, "use the right method and you can bring anyone to their knees, I didn't mean for that to sound as wrong as it did," I say and he smirked. "Don't ever fight your aunt for no matter what tactic you use she will win… Always," he says. I chuckled, staring out at the lagoon, I saw Max talking to Melody there. "I love it here, I don't want to leave," I muttered. "Yeah I know the feeling," he says. I sigh, "we should get back to camp," I say. He nods and we walk back. I walk over to L.J. and wrap my arms around her.

I don't miss the look J gives us and exchanges with my mom. I sigh, how was I going to put up with all of a sudden having a family? "It get's easier I promise," J says walking up. "Mind reader?" I ask. "Well of course how else would I survive Jack and them," she says. "Good point," I smirked. "Exactly," she smirked. I looked down to L.J. who was deep in conversation with my mother. "Yeah so technically I despise her but she's still my little sister so if you mess this up I'll mess you up," J threatens. I chuckled, "figured," I smirked, resting my chin on L.J.'s forehead. I hadn't missed the look my mom had given J it was just like you hurt him and I kill you. I chuckled, competition…

L.J.'s POV

This was the happiest I could remember being. Besides J's being here still happiest I've ever been. I sat in Peter's arms, talking to the woman who was his mother. As J threatened him… Which was hilarious. He knew I was finding it funny, too! J shot me a look that said idiot I'm serious. I tried to keep a straight face and failed epicly. She slapped me upside the head for that. He chuckled, squeezing me tighter.

Even though I was supposed to hate her I couldn't help but love my weird older sister. I stood and walked back to the hut I shared with Peter, thinking to clean up. I picked a few things up out of the floor. I swear, that boy didn't clean up for anything. Seriously. I got some things and went to the river to bathe. After that I sat next to Peter again. "Hey," he said, pulling me close and burying his face in my neck. "Hi," I say. He chuckled, pulling me into a laying down position. I didn't know what to think, one day he's trying to kill me, the next he's kissing me… Not that I was complaining, he was a good kisser. "You okay?" he asked. "Just thinking," I said, trying not to show him how worried I was about everything that was happening. "What about?" he asked and I sighed, if this was going to be a serious thing, I would have to be honest. "I'm… confused about something," I said, well, at least that was the truth. He sat up, clearly waiting on me to explain.


End file.
